


The Thirteenth Changeling

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: All my alternate universe Kingdom Hearts fanfiction [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has been disturbed by vivid dreams, and now twelve beautiful but creepy people are showing up at his school. Axel and the others are not taking no for an answer. Roxas is not human, and he's needed back in Faerie - but for what purpose? AU, no slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

The Thirteenth Changeling

A Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl

 

Summary:  Roxas has been disturbed by vivid dreams, & now twelve beautiful but creepy people are showing up at his school. Axel & the others are not taking no for an answer. Roxas is not human, & he's needed back in Faerie - but for what purpose? AU, no slash.

 

o.o.o

 

_Such a beautiful world.  Her smile, filling him up like beams of sunlight_

_Defending; the dark army felled; light exploding outward like a newly-born star_

_Happiness_

_You are the one who will open the door_

_A mission, the worlds falling to darkness, stop the one who threatens to consume us all_

_Xehanort_

_Hero of light_

_Keyblade - the weapon has chosen you_

_Our king told us to_

_Heartless, creatures of utter shadow, mindless, consuming, have to destroy them, have to keep them away_

_Fight, do what must be done, travel to the ends of the earth, to the end of all worlds_

_Pain_

_Her smile_

_Give in to darkness_

_The darkness in your heart...._

 

o.o.o

**The First Day**

 

"Ha ha!  Roxas, you look like something the cat threw up."

 

"Couldn't sleep last night," Roxas mumbled, resting his hands on his knees so that he could catch his breath.  All around them, kids were laughing and chattering as they greeted each other and moved slowly towards the school building.

 

"Again?" Olette exclaimed in dismay.

 

"Don't tell me you've been having weird dreams again," Hayner scoffed teasingly.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much ice cream before bed," Pence suggested.

 

Roxas shook his head and waved a hand to try to distract them from his problems.  "Look, it's no big deal.  So I'm not late?"

 

Hayner grinned.  "Not yet."

 

"The bell rang just as you ran up," Olette said, already starting to walk.  "You didn't hear it?"

 

Roxas sighed and followed his friends as they headed to class.  They made it to homeroom before the teacher did, which gave Hayner, Pence, and Olette enough time to harass Roxas until he had reluctantly described some of his dreams.

 

"So the guy in red is named Sora?"

 

"That's what everyone calls him," Roxas murmured, "in every dream.  What's weird is that... _I'm_ always Sora.  It's like, I'm always me, I don't feel different or anything, but I look different and my name is Sora.  Except, somehow, at the same time, I'm watching Sora from the outside, like he's a complete stranger.  It's weird."

 

"And you go around saving the world with a talking duck and a goofy dog?" Hayner laughed.  "Ego-trip much?"

 

"He's not saving 'the world,' he's saving _worlds_ , plural," Pence corrected.  "And what's so weird about talking animals in a dream?"

 

"I bet yours are weirder, Hayner," Olette said with a grin.

 

"You bet they are!  Like, I had this one--"  Hayner never got to finish, however, since at that moment their teacher walked in.

 

The man looked more serious than usual.  "Class," he said, and everyone quieted at once, looking at him uneasily.  "We've...had to bid Mr. Takani an unexpected farewell."

 

The students stared at each other, sudden conversations buzzing.  Takani was the school principal.

 

"Our new principal is, ah, Mr. Xemnas," the teacher went on, prompting a few snickers at the strange name.  These were instantly silenced as he went on, "Mr. Xemnas is visiting all the classes, and would like to speak a few words of introduction to you."  He nodded respectfully - and a little nervously, Roxas thought - to the doorway.

 

The man who now entered was....

 

Well, _weird_ , was the first description that came to Roxas's mind.  'Creepy' was the next.

 

Xemnas was tall and dressed in an impeccable black suit, which seemed incongruous in contrast to the long, elegantly spiked locks of white-blonde hair that cascaded down his shoulders.  It was a hairstyle that seemed more suited to an edgy college student.  The expression on his face, however, seemed to bar any inclination to scoff - he was fabulously good-looking, but there was something cold and predatory about his smile.  His eyes, which were fixed on Roxas, were a strange color, gold like a tiger's.  One look at that face and Roxas wanted to flee.

 

"Hello, students," Xemnas said smoothly.  He nodded at the teacher.  "Thank you for the introduction, Mr. Hatsumoto."  He smiled his hunter's smile at the class again, his eyes once again resting on Roxas.  The boy squirmed, squashing the urge to defiantly throw a pencil at the new principal.  "I am very, very glad to meet you all.  I have heard good reports of this school, and I do not doubt I will continue to be impressed with your performance.  I look forward to getting to know you all, and assisting you in your educational experience."

 

Roxas heard Hayner snort in derision.

 

Xemnas moved, slowly and majestically, down the aisle.  Students leaned away from him; one girl scooted halfway out of her chair, gazing up at him with an expression akin to terror.  The usually indomitable Hayner was now actually looking nervous as the principal stopped right next to him.  "Do you have something to say, Hayner?" Xemnas asked pleasantly.  His eyes, however, were still on Roxas, who could tell that Xemnas did not care about Hayner at all, and had only used the excuse to get closer to _him_.

 

"Wha--?  How did you know my--?!"  Hayner coughed.  "Uh...sorry, sir.  I didn't say anything."  Olette nudged him nervously.  "Uh, welcome to TwiHi.  I mean, uh, Twilight Town High School."

 

At last, Xemnas moved his gaze to Hayner and smiled, though his eyes were dismissive.  "Thank you, Hayner.  I'm sure that my stay here will be...productive."  With one last lingering glance at Roxas, he finally left the room.

 

Roxas let out his breath in a rush, only just now realizing that he had been holding it.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

"Man!  Is Xemnas creepy, or what?"

 

"Ssh!  At least make sure there's nobody around when you say something like that, Hayner!"

 

The four friends were out on the grounds for lunch, lounging on the grass as they ate and talked.

 

"Aw, come on.  He's the principal, it's not like he'll be stalking around outside his office much."

 

"You're right, though," Pence said in a low voice, shivering a little.  "Mr. Xemnas...his eyes are kind of--"  He shrugged helplessly.  "I dunno, for some reason I get the feeling he wants to eat someone."

 

Hayner broke into laughter, but Olette was watching Roxas.  "Roxas?  What do you keep looking at?"

 

The other boys glanced at him in surprise.  Roxas sighed and lowered his voice.  "You...you see that kid over there?"

 

"Roxas, there are a million kids 'over there,'" Hayner pointed out.

 

"The one who's all in black.  With a book."

 

They all saw him now, the boy sitting within shouting distance, back resting against a tree as he read.  It was a marvel that he was able to see what he was reading, since his dark bangs were so long that they trailed across the pages.

 

"What about him?" Pence asked curiously.

 

"Is he...does he seem...?"

 

As if realizing that he was being watched, the boy looked up.  He and Roxas locked eyes for a long moment, and Roxas caught his breath.  Then, unsmiling, the boy looked away, got to his feet, and walked off without a word.

 

"He's pretty," Olette said with a grin.

 

Hayner snorted.  "What, you crushing on him?"

 

"Not yet," she joked, still smiling as she leaned her back casually against Pence's.  Her face was entirely serene, though his turned a pleased shade of pink.

 

Hayner made a disgusted sound.  "Anyway, what was that all about?"

 

"Never mind," Roxas mumbled.  He was beginning to sound paranoid even to himself.  There could have been any number of reasons why the long-haired kid had kept looking at them.  Or rather, staring at Roxas, then pretending to be absorbed in the book.  "So," Roxas said, forcing a smile onto his face, "you guys got any plans for after school?"

 

"Pence and I were going to stay late and study," Olette said.  "We've got that history project, remember?"

 

"Are you kidding?  That's not due for another week!" Hayner exclaimed.  "Yo, Roxas, forget these nerds.  What do you say me and you hit the arcade?"

 

"I'm broke," Roxas confessed.  "I've got my skateboard, though.  You wanna try the tunnels?"

 

"Sounds great!"  Hayner shot a look at the other two.  "You _sure_ you guys aren't up for it?"

 

"I think I'll pass," Olette laughed.

 

"Yeah, you know we're no good at skateboarding," Pence said ruefully.

 

"Fine," Hayner huffed.  "You two have fun making out in the library."

 

Roxas rolled his eyes as Pence blushed and Olette flipped her hair over her shoulder.  "Don't be jealous, Mr. I Get Love Notes From Girls All The Time."

 

"Yeah, whatever."  Hayner got up and brushed at his pants.  "Still bugs me that none of those girls were ever _you_ , Olette," he said without rancor.  "Hey, gimme your trash, guys; I'm heading inside."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

After stopping by Hayner's house to get his skateboard, the two friends headed into the tunnels and raced to see who could reach Sunset Terrace first.  Their laughter echoed loudly around them, the grinding whoosh of their wheels against the concrete amplified in the enclosed spaces.

 

Even as fast as they were going, Roxas was disturbed by strange flashes and flickers on the edges of his vision.  He kept trying to tell himself that it was merely an optical illusion created from the speed as he rushed past tunnel lights, but was unable to entirely convince himself.  He said nothing about it to his friend.

 

They skated in a rough circle before Hayner whooped and flipped out into the central area.  "Show-off!" Roxas called, immediately following with much more grace.

 

"Who's the show-off?" Hayner shot back as he circled around after his landing.  "You're better at this than I am!"

 

"Excuse me?" Roxas teased.  "Did I just hear _Hayner_ saying that someone is _better_ at something than he is?"

 

"Aw, shut up, dude!"

 

Unfortunately, it was not as easy to climb back up to the corridors as it had been to jump down.  Both boys were out of breath and sported a few new scrapes before they managed to haul themselves over the brick ledge.

 

"Ugh, remind me not to do that again...."

"Hayner, don't do that again."

 

"D'oh!"

 

They wrestled a little bit (Hayner won) before retrieving their boards and continuing on to Sunset Terrace's underground entrance.  Once there, they skated around town for a while, startling a few pedestrians and hassling the trolley.  Hayner unwisely tried a fancy move on the bridge, lost his balance, and went tumbling into the water.  Roxas, after laughing his head off, easily eluded his friend's vengeance.

 

Hayner was soon distracted from the chase by the sight of a food vendor - he bought some snacks, which they ate on the hilltop while watching the trains.  Then, refreshed, they raced each other back to the tunnels (Roxas won) and buckled down for the serious stunts.

 

"Not bad," Roxas commented sagely.  "In time you might even come to surpass me, young padawan."

 

"Don't worry, I will," Hayner laughed, giving his board a little flip.  "Your turn, Obi-Wan."

 

Roxas started at one corner of the tunnels, took off, gathered speed, and timed his turn carefully, reveling in the sheer focus of concentration it took to get this right, and in the beautiful rushing quiet that seemed to envelop him.  He loved it so much, the sense that he was touching on what it might be like to fly.  "All right!" he yelled in exhilaration as he made the jump.

 

Vaguely, he heard Hayner's cry of anticipation before he cleared the gap and made the landing with a satisfying jolt, swiveling to a graceful stop.  He grinned at Hayner.  "Top that, padawan."

 

"Watch and learn!" Hayner snapped, looking torn between irritation and admiration.

 

Roxas watched, an uneasy feeling growing in his chest, as his friend headed for the same corner he had started from.  "Hayner, wait...."

 

"Eat dust, Roxas!" Hayner crowed, then frowned in concentration and swerved into the turn.

 

Roxas clenched his fists as he watched, riveted.  For one long, incredible moment, he thought that Hayner was going to make it.

 

Then there was an unbearably bright flash, like lightning, zinging past Hayner's feet.  The skateboard dropped out from under him and Hayner gave out a horrified cry, echoed by Roxas above.

 

Hayner dropped out of view.  There was the sickening sound of flesh hitting pavement, of bones breaking.

 

"HAYNER!" Roxas screamed, flinging himself at the ledge.  He stared down at his friend's twisted body.  For a instant their eyes met, Roxas's wide with horror, Hayner's with pain.

 

Roxas's mind went blank with panic as he gripped the ledge and started to swing down, his ears full of the sound of his friend's cries.  A flash of gold suddenly rushed past him; Roxas staggered to his feet on the landing below, nearly missing.  Shaken, he fell to his knees and peered over the edge, his mouth coming open in astonishment.

 

There was a girl there, small in stature but with lovely curves filling out her black shorts and shoulder-baring top.  Her hair, like a blaze of sunshine, obscured Hayner's face as she knelt over him, murmuring soothingly in a cutely high-pitched voice.  "There, there, love.  Just hold still, Larxene will make things all better."

 

Roxas could not explain the panic and fury that suddenly surged through him at that moment.  "Get away from him!" he shouted, even as he heard Hayner's cries diminishing.  Heart thudding in his chest, Roxas seized the edge of the second landing and scrambled over it, letting go too fast and nearly spraining his ankle as he dropped to the lowest level.  He gritted his teeth and limped over to where Hayner lay in the girl's arms.

 

Hayner had gone quiet, his eyes half-closed and unfocused as he gazed up at the girl with an expression akin to rapture.  She crooned as she smoothed back his hair, then leaned down to kiss him.

 

"I said, _get away from him_ ," Roxas snarled.  He had no weapon.  There was a stick on the ground, close the wall.  He seized it and swiped at the girl, arms shaking.  A small part of him was aghast at this impulsive assault upon a complete stranger, but the rest of him was full of anger and a nameless fear.

 

The girl leaped out of the way with astonishing reflexes.  She smirked at Roxas, posing a little provocatively.  "Why, hello there, love.  Is there a problem?"

 

Roxas did not know how to answer.  He simply glared as he crouched down beside his friend.  "Hayner?" he said urgently, not daring to take his eyes off the girl.  There was no answer, so he risked a glance down and found that Hayner was unconscious, his expression peaceful.  "Hayner!"  He grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him.

 

Hayner's eyes fluttered open again, and he smiled.  "Roxas...did you see her?"

 

"Let's get you out of here," Roxas said shortly, reluctantly putting down the stick so that he could grab Hayner under the arms.

 

"Hey, thanks man."  To Roxas's astonishment, Hayner climbed to his feet and stood there, smiling at Larxene, looking perfectly unharmed.  "Wow," he breathed.  "You're not a dream.  You're still here."

 

Larxene floated over to him and smiled, caressing his face as he grinned at her like an idiot.  "Of course I'm a dream," she purred.  "I'm the answer to _your_ dreams, Hayner."  Then she kissed him.

 

Roxas looked on, fists clenched, as his best friend just stood there and let it happen.  Then Hayner grinned against Larxene's lips and started to wrap his arms around her, but she danced away a few steps, eyes twinkling as she waggled her finger.  "Nah ah ah," she scolded teasingly.  "We've only just met.  How 'bout treating me to a date, first?"

 

" _Score_ ," Hayner breathed.  He actually _ran_ a few steps toward Larxene before remembering that they were not alone.  He glanced over his shoulder and called back hurriedly, "Sorry, Roxas, gotta go.  See you at school tomorrow!" before scampering the rest of the way to Larxene.  They linked arms and walked happily back toward Sunset Terrace, as Roxas watched in disbelief.

 

Just before the two of them turned the corner, Larxene glanced over her shoulder and smirked knowingly at Roxas.  She blew a silent, mocking kiss, and then she was gone, taking Hayner with her.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Although the eternal sunset burned on as usual, the streets seemed empty and unsettling as Roxas made his way home, sunk deeply in thought.  Even more than the confusion and anger, it was loneliness that was bothering him most.

 

"Hayner," he whispered.  Something was very, very wrong.  Hayner did tend to get a bit stupid around girls, but _never_ like this.  And that girl, Larxene...she did not care about Hayner at all.  Her eyes, her mocking laugh, her cold smile, it had all been for Roxas.  He clenched his fists as he began to realize that it wasn't just his problem.  His friends were in danger, too.

 

It was happening again, the strange flashes and glimmers in the corners of his vision.  Roxas looked around sharply, but could see nothing out of the ordinary - except perhaps that dark figure leaning against the wall.

 

Roxas stopped and stared.  Whoever it was stood swathed in a hooded black coat, which made the face difficult to see.  Just a glimmer of red hair trailing from the sides, and a smiling mouth barely visible in the shadows.  It was an oddly sympathetic smile, though a bit ominous as well.  Roxas had little doubt that the person knew exactly what had happened in the tunnels.

 

"Stay away from me!" Roxas shouted.  Then he fled.

 

_To be continued...._

 

Author's Notes:  I've been wanting to do an Organization XIII school story for a while, but the idea did not solidify until it occurred to me to mix in some fantasy elements.  The angsty possibilities and the parallels for Roxas's situation in Kingdom Hearts II were what provided story fuel.  KH characters in general just fit really well in a Faerie setting....


	2. The Second Day

**_The Thirteenth Changeling_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl**

**The Second Day**

 

_Hands clenched around a smooth handle, the thwack of metal against thick shadows, arms straining to absorb the jolt of impact.  A sudden flare of pain; thrown into the air, sick with shock, almost too tired to land on his feet - death is close._

_"Sora!"_

_"Here!"_

_A flood of healing warmth, the sound of rushing air.  New strength coursing through him, restoring his energy and his will to fight; a shield of wind swirling around him.  "Thanks, guys!"  Then back to work, slashing and hacking and stabbing until at last all the shadows in the area are gone._

_Looking around at a strange place, a cold feeling in the bones, water surging upward around the gates of a damaged castle.  "What is this world, anyway?"_

 

o.o.o

 

Roxas jerked awake, breathing hard, his arms aching as if he really had been swinging a weapon around.  "Not again...."  He shook his head and peered blearily at the alarm clock, which read 5:22 a.m.  Roxas groaned and buried his head in the pillow again.  "If I'm going to have these stupid dreams, why can't they at least plague me for another couple of hours...?"

 

He knew he was not going to be able to go back to sleep, so after a few minutes, he got out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen for a glass of milk.  Roxas, who lived alone and earned munny from doing odd jobs around town, could not afford a TV, so he dug out a book he needed to read for school and curled up with it on the battered easy chair in the living room.

 

The book was boring as heck, and he was already preoccupied.  Roxas soon found himself gazing idly out the living room window, where Twilight Town's perpetual sunset gave the illusion of sunrise at this hour of the morning.  _'Man, what's gotten into Hayner...?'_

 

In the next moment, Roxas screeched and jumped out of his chair.  A figure had materialized out of _nowhere_ , right outside the window.

 

The man, who was shrouded in a long black coat just like the red-haired guy from earlier, lowered his hood to reveal a grin, his face a bit craggy and marked with a large scar.  Long black hair liberally streaked with silver was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and a black patch covered one eye.  "Hey, kiddo!  Invite me in, will ya?"  His voice was pleasantly rough, perfectly audible through the window pane.

 

"Not a chance!" Roxas yelled.  "Who are you?  What are you _doing_?  Where'd you come from?!"

 

The man theatrically crossed his arms and shook his head, tsking, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas.  Why're you so surprised to see me?  I _am_ your buddy, after all."

 

"What are you high on?" Roxas snapped.  "Get out of here!"

 

"Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

 

"Cut it _out_ ," Roxas ground out through clenched teeth.  "I've never seen you in my life before."

 

The man sighed heavily.  "So that's the way you're gonna play it, eh?"  He adopted a thoughtful pose, and Roxas _really_ did not like the look of the man's smirk.  "Guess the others were right, Axel and I were wrong."  He snapped his fingers as if he had decided something.  "Fine - I know just the thing."  His smirk grew.  "See ya at school tomorrow, kid."

 

Then he winked out of existence again, as if he had never even been there.

 

"Y...Yeah!  That's right, get out of here!" Roxas yelled, even though he was seriously weirded out.  He could feel the flesh of his back creeping.

 

He turned on all the lights in the house, then ran around getting ready for school and dashed out onto the streets.  Of course he arrived much earlier than his friends - barely _anyone_ was there.  Roxas wandered around the nearly deserted campus, lonely and apprehensive, before he finally went out to the bleachers and sat there to watch the football team training.

 

He was lost in his thoughts and did not notice anyone approaching until the person was climbing over the seat behind in order to plop down next to Roxas.  Roxas yelped and jerked back.  "You!"

 

It was the red-haired guy from the night before, though he seemed younger now, with the lanky build of a teenager rather than a full-grown man.

 

Roxas jumped to his feet and backed away, growling.  "What do you people want?  Why do you keep following me?"

 

The guy studied him wordlessly for a while.  Right before Roxas had made up his mind to leave, the guy smiled, pulled a couple of items out of his book bag, and held one out to Roxas.

 

Roxas frowned.  "What the heck?"  It was an ice cream bar.

 

"I promise I haven't poisoned it," the guy said with a wink.  "It's still in the wrapping."

 

Roxas glared.  "Why should I eat ice cream with you?"

 

"Look, just take the bribe.  My name's Axel."

 

Roxas had the strong feeling he should walk away, but for some reason he did not want to.  There was not really anywhere to go, anyway.  Still glaring, he snatched the ice cream bar from Axel's hand, sat down on the edge of the bench a little farther away than he had been sitting before, and sullenly unwrapped the treat.  Axel, looking satisfied, unwrapped his own ice cream and bit into it as he gazed out at the football field.

 

"Hey," Roxas mumbled in surprise as he took the first bite.  "This is...sea-salt ice cream."

 

Axel eyed him.  "Problem with that?"

 

"No, it's...actually my favorite."  Frowning, Roxas licked at the salty-sweet ice, wondering why something about this situation felt so familiar.  Probably because he had eaten ice cream with Hayner and the others so often.

 

"Why's that?"

 

Roxas rolled his eyes.  "What do you mean, why?  It just is."

 

"It's my favorite, too."  Axel leaned back on the upper seats with one arm, looking quite comfortable sprawled across the benches like that.  "Guess the others were right.  You don't remember me at all, do you."

 

"Why should I?" Roxas snapped.  "Like I told that eyepatch guy, I've never seen you before in my life.  Except last night, when you were spying on me and Hayner."

 

Axel took another bite of ice cream, still looking off into the distance.  "Poor Roxas.  Your life is going to suck for the next few days...."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas complained.  "I never asked for trouble."

 

Axel finally looked back at him, smiling a little.  "Kid, you _are_ trouble."  He finished off his ice cream quickly, glanced at the stick, then smiled again and tossed it to Roxas.  "Congrats, Winner.  I'll see ya around."  He grabbed his book bag and hopped off the bleachers, then strode away toward the administration building.

 

Roxas watched him go, frowning, then looked down at the ice cream stick in his hand.  Sure enough, it had the word WINNER printed on it.  Combined with the other WINNER stick Pence had saved from a month or two ago, they would finally be able to treat Hayner and Olette to free ice cream.  That is, if Hayner was even still interested in anything not named Larxene....

 

"Stupid idiot," he grumbled.

 

The parking lot was slowly filling up, and he could see people moving around in the courtyard now, so Roxas decided to wait for his friends over there.  He picked up his backpack and made his way to the ground.

 

The football players had been running around the track, and were approaching after Roxas had only taken a few steps.  He glanced over at them idly, and did not realize for a few seconds that he had locked eyes with one of them - a huge, muscled guy Roxas had never seen before.  The other boy, though he did not seem out of breath or anything, was steadily dropping behind the others.  It looked very much as if he had timed it so that he came to an easy stop right when Roxas reached him.

 

"You're Roxas," the huge boy announced.

 

"Uh...."  Roxas could hear the football coach yelling in the distance, but the enormous boy paid no attention.

 

"You talked to Axel."

 

Roxas narrowed his eyes.  "Geez - you're one of Them, aren't you.  Whoever They are.  Who are You Guys, anyway?"

 

The boy frowned as if he, understandably, had little idea what Roxas was talking about.  "I am Lexaeus.  You have agreed, then?"

 

"Huh?  Agreed to what?  What are you talking about?"

 

Lexaeus did not say anything for a minute.  "Axel did not tell you," he realized.  Then he nodded to himself.  "Going with Zexion's strategy after all.  That's good.  Xigbar acted foolishly."

 

"Look, I have to go," Roxas said harshly.  "My friends are waiting."

 

"Your friends," Lexaeus echoed thoughtfully.

 

"Bye."  Roxas had to try very hard not to run as he turned his back on the other boy and continued on to the courtyard.

 

He found that he had to keep moving, since it seemed like everywhere he settled, he would feel his flesh creeping and then look up to find someone watching him.  First the goth-looking kid with the book, then a guy with bizarrely-dyed pink hair and an unpleasant smirk; then the football guy again, then Axel, and at one point Roxas even looked up to see Principal Xemnas gazing down at him from a window.

 

Roxas yanked his eyes away from the sight, only to see a gaunt-faced teacher he did not recognize sizing him up from another window.  It was maddening, as if the entire world was suddenly involved in a conspiracy against him.  By the time Roxas ran into his friends, it was literally, since his pace had increased every time he had caught himself being watched.

 

"Ow!  What's the rush, man?"  Hayner rubbed his head and glared at Roxas reproachfully.

 

"Hayner!  Oh...uh, sorry."  Roxas scrambled to pick up all their dropped books and stuff, accidentally bumping into Olette, who had bent down to help.

 

"Roxas, are you okay?" she asked in concern, and actually felt his forehead, as if his problem was merely a fever.  "Have you been sleeping badly again?"

 

"It's nothing," Roxas growled roughly, thrusting the last of the books into Hayner's arms.  "Here."

 

Olette gave him a skeptical look, but did not say anymore.  She was good about picking up on people's moods like that.

 

"Where's Pence?" Roxas asked.

 

"Oh, he texted me to say he's running late.  Apparently, a water pipe broke or something while he was getting ready for school."  Olette laughed sympathetically.  "He says it was a mess, I just hope their house didn't totally flood...."

 

Roxas turned to Hayner.  "And what about you?  How'd your _date_ go?" he asked pointedly, still stung at being abandoned the night before.

 

Olette's eyes widened in surprise.  "Date?"

 

Hayner, amazingly, looked just as confused.  "Date?"  There was a pause.  "Oh!"  His face lit up.  "OH!"

 

"Shut up, man!" Roxas yelled, unaccountably furious.

 

"Larxene!" Hayner yelled back, ecstatic.  " _Larxene_!"

 

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it!"

 

"What are you guys _talking_ about?" Olette cut in, bewildered and impatient.

 

"Larxene!" Hayner practically screamed at her in delight.  "I'm in love!"

 

"She's a _freak_ , and you should _stay away from her_!" Roxas snarled, hearing himself and realizing that he sounded crazy.

 

Hayner punched him.  It was completely unexpected, and Roxas went down.  When Hayner jumped on him, he broke out of his shock and fought back, all his frustration and fear driving behind his fists.  Olette was standing over them yelling, and kids were suddenly flocking like a school of fish drawn to food.

 

"Fight!  Fight!  Fight!  Fight!"

 

For a minute, things were confused - Roxas struck out blindly, short of breath and aching whenever Hayner's hits connected.  His ears were full of the crowd's yelling.  "Hayner!" he shouted at one point, and there was a pause.  Roxas tried desperately to scramble away, and managed to roll shakily to his feet.  Hayner was looking at him with a strange expression, half furious and half dazed.

 

"Roxas...hey, man...lay off my girl."  The way he said it, it sounded almost like a question.

 

Roxas, who wanted nothing more than to yell at his friend to stay away from Larxene, swallowed down the words and said instead, "Hayner, I don't want to fight you.  Promise me you'll be careful?  Promise me?"

 

Hayner shook his head.  "Dude, you worry too much."

 

The crowd was just starting to get impatient when confused motion set in.  Realizing suddenly that a couple of adults were trying to make it close enough to break up the fight, Roxas instinctively melted back into the crowd, heading off in a random direction in the wake of a loudly chattering clump of kids.  He caught a glimpse of Olette's strained face as he passed, and he could hear Hayner protesting behind him as a teacher caught hold of him, but Roxas did not look back.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Pence showed up halfway through first period, grinning from ear to ear for some reason.  "Sorry I'm late, my house was kind of flooded," he apologized to the teacher as he handed over his tardy slip.  Then he turned and came down the aisle to his seat between Roxas and Olette, still grinning.  Roxas raised his eyebrows ( _"What's up with you?"_ ), but Pence apparently did not catch the hint, because he simply sat down and started taking notes on the history lesson.

 

They did not find out what the deal was until the passing period.  Pence stayed behind as usual to ask the teacher something, and his friends lingered, waiting for him.  As the three of them walked out the door together, Roxas had just opened his mouth to ask about Pence's cheerfulness, when the other boy's face lit up.  Eyes fixed on something down the hall, he raised his hand and waved.  "Over here, man!"

 

"Oh, is Hayner out of the principal's office?" Olette said in relief, but when they turned to look, it was not Hayner coming toward them.  Instead, a boy Roxas had never seen before was bounding down the hall, slipping like an eel through the thick crowd of students.

 

"Pence, buddy!" the kid yelled excitedly, coming to such a sudden stop that he nearly crashed into them.  He had green eyes and dingy blonde hair, styled in a mullet.  Roxas took an instant dislike to him.  "You really are at school!"

 

"Where else would I be?" Pence laughed.  Looking as if it was an afterthought, he turned to his friends (his _real_ friends, Roxas thought resentfully).  "Guys, this is Demyx.  He just moved in next to me, and he helped us at the house this morning when one of the pipes burst."

 

Olette smiled and seemed as if she was about to say something, but Roxas abruptly spoke first.  "Great.  Thanks.  See you around, dude."  His hand moved with the vague intention of grabbing Pence's arm to haul him away, but then froze.

 

"Pence, our next class is together!  And we're, like, in the next hall!  Let's walk together!  Come on!"  Demyx seemed as excited as a puppy, with his eyes sparkling and his feet bouncing as if he could not keep still.  Yet there was something a little too intentional about his behavior, something about the way his eyes slid subtly to meet Roxas's in a triumphant way.

 

"Okay, cool.  Well, guys, I'll catch you later."  Pence gave a little wave, and then he was gone.

 

Roxas and Olette stared after him, he in disbelief, she in surprise.  "What...just happened?" Olette said uncertainly.

 

"Pence ditched us," Roxas murmured.  "He _ditched_ us."  No, that wasn't it.  His friends were not ditching him...they were being stolen.  "Fine!" Roxas yelled down the hall, even though Pence was already out of sight.  "We didn't want to hang out with you, anyway!"

 

"Roxas?"  Olette gave him a strange look.

 

"Come on, we're gonna be late for second period," Roxas grumbled.

 

An odd-looking man in a lab coat was writing on the chalkboard when Roxas walked into science class.  Upon closer inspection, the guy turned out to be the one who had watched Roxas from a window that morning.  Roxas fought down the urge to either throw up or run away.

 

"Roxas, why'd you stop?" Olette asked from behind him.

 

"N...No reason."  Roxas slowly made his way to his desk, moving like a creaky old man.

 

The guy in the lab coat suddenly turned, his eyes piercing straight into Roxas's own.  Roxas shuddered a little.  The man really did have a creepy, hollow-cheeked face.  He looked like he would be more at home in a crypt than a classroom.

 

The tardy bell rang, even though the class seemed half empty.  Without pause, the lab coat guy flipped his long, greasy-looking pale hair back over his shoulder and announced, "I'm your new science teacher, whom you will address as Professor Vexen.  I will not tolerate any nonsense in this class."

 

He shot an annoyed look at the door.  "Also, there's been some re-arrangements.  You have new classmates to replace the ones who were transferred out this morning."  He raised his voice abruptly.  "Come in!"

 

The door opened, and a veritable parade of beautiful young men strolled in.  Roxas's mouth dropped open.  There was the eyepatch guy from this morning, except he was now much more youthful with the absence of patch, scar, and silver hair streaks.  There was also the guy with the ice cream - what's-his-name, Axel - and the huge football guy.  Not to mention the book boy, with his hair still covering most of his face; another huge boy with long black braids and a glower that could probably shatter rock; a boy with long dark hair and a polite, reserved expression; a blonde boy who was nonchalantly flipping a pack of cards between his hands with extreme dexterity; and the haughty-looking boy with glaringly pink hair.  Despite the uniform-optional policy, surely the administrators would have something to say about this extreme dye job?  Then again, now that the new principal sported long bleached locks himself....

 

"I've got to be dreaming again," Roxas whispered to himself.  "Only explanation."  He glanced over at Olette to see what she made of all this, and was horrified to find her staring at the group of bishounen as if she had discovered Enlightenment.  "Olette, not you, too!"  He gritted his teeth when he heard a couple of chuckles from the newcomers.

 

"Be quiet," Professor Vexen snapped at Roxas.  He returned his attention to the new students.  "You all, introduce yourselves."

 

No-longer-eyepatch-guy stepped forward first, with a smooth smile that sparked hearts in the eyes of several girls.  "Xigbar.  It's a _pleasure_."  The wink might have been for the benefit of the ladies, but the smirk was definitely directed at Roxas.

 

Next was the huge braided guy.  "Xaldin."

 

The football guy.  "I am Lexaeus.  It is good to meet you."

 

Book boy.  "Zexion.  I look forward to our time together."

 

Polite long-haired boy.  "I am Saïx.  I'm sure we will have a prosperous year."

 

"The name's Axel.  Got it memorized?"

 

Card-flipper.  "Luxord.  Let me know whenever you're up for a game of chance."

 

Pink hair.  "It's Marluxia.  If you annoy me, I'll kill you."  There was a scatter of laughter at that, instantly stilled when those deadly blue eyes pierced them.

 

Every single one of the new students had given Roxas a _look_ , from Luxord's challenging grin to Lexaeus's thoughtful frown to Zexion's and Saïx's appraising glances.  Roxas felt like a worm under a microscope.

 

"All right, all right now."  Professor Vexen was making shooing motions with his hands.  "You people find your seats, and we'll get started.  Now, I'm going to pass out these evaluations, which you all have until the end of class to complete.  When you are finished, you will turn in your exam and then help me sort the new equipment."

 

"But we didn't know there was going to be a test!" someone protested.  "We didn't get to study."

 

"It's not for a _grade_ ," Vexen snapped, "I need to see what you already _know_.  Get to work!"  He slapped a stack of papers down on Saïx's desk.

 

The boy obligingly started passing them out.  At first, he just handed several tests to each person in the front seat.  However, for Roxas's row, he passed the tests out one by one to each student.  As Roxas had known he would, Saïx stopped at his desk.

 

Roxas looked up and met his gaze with a glare for several long moments.  Then he gasped.  For just a second, it looked like Saïx's face had changed - an X-shaped scar marred the fine features, which were suddenly more mature.  Then it was gone, and Saïx seemed like a handsome boy again.

 

Another few seconds crawled by.  Then Saïx closed his eyes and made a small "hmph" sound, moving on dismissively to complete his task.

 

Roxas felt strangely shaky, his skin clammy with sweat, as if he had just narrowly escaped something.  He scooted as far away from Saïx as he could when the other boy passed back down the aisle, then took a deep breath and looked over at Olette again.

 

She was practically _glowing_ , her eyes riveted by Saïx's retreating figure.  "Isn't he _amazing_?" she whispered under her breath, apparently addressing Roxas.

 

"He makes me sick," Roxas hissed back.

 

Olette acted as if she had not even heard.

 

The test was hard.  Roxas did not know the answer to a single question - he was not even sure this was high school level material.  He ended up scribbling down random answers, then slouched low in his seat and doodled pictures in the margins, killing time so that he would not have to get out of his seat and be any closer to the creepy new students than he had to.  He could feel their eyes on him _all the time_ , even though he determinedly did not look up, and it made his skin crawl.

 

The bell seemed to take hours to ring.  When it finally did, he snatched up his backpack, leaped out of his seat, and rushed to slap the paper down on the teacher's desk.  He thought that Vexen started to say something to him, so he quickly turned away and practically fled the class.

 

There was an uncertain moment while he hovered in the crowded hallway, wondering if he should wait for Olette.  Yet sure enough, she soon emerged next to Saïx, clutching her books to her chest and eyes sparkling with excitement as they talked, their attention wholly absorbed in each other.

 

 _'Olette,'_ Roxas thought, his heart sinking.  Then Saïx's eyes came up to meet his, and that was Roxas's cue to complete his escape.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Unbelievable.  Un-be-freaking-lievable.  Not only was Hayner, who had returned from the principal's office, so captivated by Larxene's flirting that he did not so much as glance up when his _best friend_ arrived, but...ALL THE OTHER CREEPS WERE THERE, TOO.

 

Right there in his math class, lounging in desks as if they owned the place, were Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Luxord, and Marluxia.  The only one missing was Saïx, who was no doubt keeping Olette company in her own third period class.  There was no telling how they had all gotten here without Roxas noticing them in the halls, but somehow they had managed it, and now Roxas was apparently in for yet another round of unrelenting stares and crawling flesh.

 

He did not hear a word of the lecture.  The marks on the chalkboard seemed to squirm into unrecognizable shapes, as if there was something wrong with his eyes.  Roxas toyed with the idea of saying he was sick and escaping to the nurse's office, but....

 

Hayner.  Something about seeing that oblivious idiot, that passionate and fiercely loyal friend, surrounded by all those prowling tigers...Roxas could not bring himself to abandon him.  Even if he _was_ being a jerk at the moment.

 

There was no point in waiting for Hayner after class.  Roxas simply shoved his things into his backpack and walked out as soon as the bell rang, walking quickly to the art room.  This time he kept a close eye out, constantly craning his head to look for beautiful creeps in the halls, but he did not see anyone.

 

Which was why it was so strange that, when he got to fourth period, after he had taken a deep breath and screwed up his courage and peered into the classroom, there they were again, as if they were waiting for him.  All the weirdoes from math, now joined by Saïx and Demyx, gathered around _Roxas's best friends_ and chatting them up as if they had any right to shove in and take over his life.

 

Roxas took one step back, then another.  The sensation of his flesh creeping was so familiar by now that he barely noticed it.  Carefully, he turned around and then walked toward the closest exit, his pace increasing the farther he got from the art room.  The tardy bell shrilled just as he reached the double doors.  Without hesitation, he shoved through, practically exploding out into the still afternoon.

 

"Ugh."  A slight breeze picked up, its warm touch a relief to his skin after the harsh air conditioning inside.  "What's happening to me...?" he mumbled, rubbing at his face.

 

After a while, he moved forward again, meandering aimlessly.  Eventually he reached a patch of grass behind the library where his energy seemed to give out.  He let his bag fall from his hands and slid down the brick wall to sit on the ground, his head hanging.  "Why is all this _happening_...?"

 

"Heh.  Because you have something we want."

 

Roxas's head snapped up, and then he scrambled frantically to his feet.

 

A boy was there, just across from him, regarding him with wicked golden eyes and a mischievous little smirk.  The boy was _floating_.  In midair, just - feet not even touching the ground, hovering with as much ease as if he was a cloud.

 

"Who are you?" Roxas choked out.

 

The boy tilted his head, then spread his hands a little.  His body lowered until he alighted on the ground, his stance as graceful as a dancer's.  He moved forward, the curious look on his face doing nothing to diminish the menace about his coiled muscles and beast-like eyes.

 

Yet something about his face, about the almost babyishly pretty features and the spiky dark hair, seemed familiar...though Roxas was too preoccupied at the moment to have any interest in vague _déjà vu_.  "Who ARE you?!"

 

"Hm.  How shall I answer that?"  The boy moved to circle around Roxas like a panther inspecting a potential meal.  Roxas whipped around to face him, hands clenched into fists.  "We fae don't like to give out our names, you know.  Then again...."  The smile on his face deepened into something truly frightening.  "I'm _not a real fae_ , after all.  It'll do no harm to tell you:  Vanitas."  Then, grinning in amusement at Roxas's confusion, "My name.  It's Vanitas.  It means _emptiness_."

 

"Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you," Roxas ground out.  "Who are you people?  Why won't you leave me _alone_?"

 

"You're a slow one, aren't you.  I told you already.  You have something we want."  Thoughtfully, Vanitas raised his hand and caressed Roxas's neck ever so slightly with his fingertips.  Roxas shuddered with revulsion, seized by the overpowering conviction that those fingers wanted to seize his throat and wring the breath out of it.  He jerked back out of reach.

 

Vanitas's hands dropped back to his sides, though his smile never wavered.

 

"And...and what would that be?" Roxas managed, torn between the desire to run and the desire to figure out what was going on.

 

Maddeningly, Vanitas only shrugged.  "Can't tell you.  It would wreck the _spell_.  Not that I care, but _Master_ will punish me if I do that."  He crossed his arms and looked sulky.

 

"What spell?" Roxas demanded.  "What are you talking about?"

 

"Hmph.  I can't play with you and I'm tired of talking to you.  Bye."  The dark boy turned away and... _vanished_.

 

"No!  Come BACK!  Tell me what's going on!"  Roxas slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.  " _Ow_!"  He sucked at the soon-to-be-bruise on his hand, growling in frustration.  "I can't take this anymore...."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

There was no point in skipping class if it just meant he would be dogged by weirdoes when he was by himself rather than surrounded by other normal human beings, no matter how oblivious.  Roxas plodded dutifully to the attendance office and then slunk late into art class, avoiding eye contact with anyone but the teacher.  "Sorry," he mumbled to her as he handed over his tardy slip.  Then he shuffled to his desk, placed his backpack down, looked up--

 

\--and found ten pairs of eyes staring intently at him.  " _What_?" he yelled.  Thankfully, the class was involved in some sort of noisy, messy project involving paint, so his outburst only earned a few startled glances.

 

The new kids all exchanged looks, their expressions flickering through surprise, alarm, silent warnings, glowers, frowns, and anxious looks.

 

"Saïx?  What's wrong?" Olette asked.  Saïx turned his attention back to her with a small smile.  "Forgive me, Olette.  What were you saying about that crafts store?"

 

Larxene tossed her head and went back to making a fool out of Hayner, while Demyx emitted a high-pitched, almost strangled giggle before diving into a babble of conversation with the slightly overwhelmed Pence.  The others all kept looking at Roxas.

 

Zexion stood and moved close.  He closed his eyes and lowered his head, then inhaled.

 

Roxas, seriously creeped out, quickly backed away.  "What are you _doing_?!"

 

Ignoring him, Zexion turned to the others.  "The scent lingers.  He _has_ met him."

 

"Crap," Luxord mumbled, slapping his pack of cards down on the tabletop.

 

"This does not bode well," Marluxia mused, though he looked almost bored as he said it.

 

"I do not trust the creature.  Who let it so close to our target?" Xaldin hissed under his breath.

 

Lexaeus shifted uneasily, though Xigbar just rolled his eyes.  Axel said nothing, merely tightening his lips and looking away.

 

Roxas stared at them all.  "Any chance that any of you are going to tell me what's going on?"

 

"As if," Xigbar snorted.  "You wanted to play the hard way, so here we are."

 

Roxas's breath came faster.  "V...Vanitas said - he said you wanted something from me."  This produced a flurry of frustrated movement and muttered curses.

 

"Someone ought to shut that replica's mouth for him," Marluxia remarked.

 

"But--"

 

"Just drop it, kid," Luxord sighed.  "You're not getting any answers, so just...play along, you know?"  He shuffled his cards between his hands as if that was supposed to mean something.

 

"Roxas!"  He jumped as the art teacher's voice boomed out above his head.  "Why isn't your smock on yet?  Your participation grade for today is suffering as it is!"

 

"S-Sorry...uh, what are we supposed to do?"

 

Fujioka-sensei made an exasperated sound and patted Zexion on the shoulder.  He glowered at her in annoyance through the gap in his hair.  "I'm sure our new friends can bring you up to speed.  Remember, don't be afraid to get creative!"  She moved away again, heading purposefully over to a table where a couple of kids were beginning to playfully throw paint at each other.

 

Roxas glared at his new 'friends.'  There was no way he was going to ask them for help, so he wordlessly grabbed a large sheet of blank paper, took it to a table all the way on the other side of the room, and began painting on it (Hayner, Pence, and Olette did not even seem to notice him leave).

 

It did turn out to be therapeutic, and for about twenty minutes Roxas actually forgot to be upset.  The tension drained out of his limbs as he became absorbed in the painting, carefully dipping his brush into mixes of blues and blacks and purples, wincing a little when a heart shape emerged at the top, but then deciding that the dark colors made it look more cool than girly after all.

 

Of course, that peace just had to be shattered at the end of class, as everyone was cleaning up.  Roxas began hearing whispers behind him before he identified the voices as those of the new students.

 

"It can't be--"

 

"It's...the Unseelie castle?"

 

"No way!"

 

"You don't think he remembers, do you?"

 

"I'm sure that at some subconscious level--"

 

Roxas whirled to face them, and they fell silent.  Zexion and Axel were frowning as they studied the painting.  Saïx was giving Roxas an appraising look, and Xigbar and Luxord were smirking at him.  Behind them, Roxas could see the others gathering up their things to leave.

 

"Leave me out of this!" he found himself shouting.  He hated that they were sullying something that had once seemed clean, their greedy hands grasping too close to his heart.  "Leave me _out_ of this!"  Roxas grabbed his own still-wet painting and ripped it several times, crushing the pieces in his hands before flinging them into those too-pretty faces.  Then he shoved past them and grabbed his stuff, heading blindly for the door.

 

He was halfway to the cafeteria before a hand on his arm suddenly pulled him out of his swirling thoughts.  He whirled angrily, and the grip on his elbow tightened.

 

Roxas found himself staring into the narrowed green eyes of Axel.  "Hey," the other boy said seriously.  "You need to stay away from Vanitas.  You ever see him again, you run, got it memorized?"  For just a second, he hesitated, but then let go and stalked ahead without looking back.

 

"Thanks so much!" Roxas yelled after him.  "I hate you!"

 

Axel merely lifted his hand in response, his gait unaltered.

 

Roxas rubbed his hand over his face, then trudged slowly in the same direction.  By the time he reached the cafeteria, the lines were long and the best seats were taken.  To his surprise, he found, once he came out with his tray, that Hayner and the others had actually _saved a seat for him_.  As if they were still his best friends.  As if they hadn't been stolen away.

 

"Roxas!  What took you, man?" Hayner called, patting the seat beside him.

 

"It's like we haven't seen you all day," Pence laughed.  "Where've you been?"

 

Roxas gritted his teeth.  "I've been _right here_ with you."  He glared at Saïx, who ignored him; Demyx, who gave him a cheeky little wave; and Larxene, who sniffed haughtily and turned away.  Thankfully, it seemed like the other creeps had cleared out for now.  Surely they had the same lunch period as him, but Roxas did not see them anywhere in the cafeteria.

 

Lunch was pretty exasperating, since Roxas's friends seemed to alternate between enthusiastically chatting with their new buddies and treating Roxas as if _he_ was the one who had been ditching them, rather than the other way around.  Though at least it was better than eating alone outside and probably getting pounced on by more evil magic bishounen.

 

After lunch was literature, with Hayner and the obligatory gorgeous creeps; then computer class, where both Axel and Demyx managed to fry their computers and were sent to the office.  Zexion soon followed when the teacher discovered that he had hacked into the school's records and was apparently tampering with student data.  Seeing them get into trouble did a Roxas a world of good, though they were back again next period for P.E.

 

By the end of the day, Roxas was utterly exhausted.  He felt like he was enduring some sort of alien invasion where he was the only one who could see what was going on.  It was with great relief that he closed his locker and headed outside after the final dismissal bell had rung.

 

It was lonely, walking home without anyone to keep him company.  _'How could things change so completely, so quickly?'_

 

He abruptly stopped walking.  Someone was watching him, though not with an intense stare like the others at school, which was why it had taken him longer to notice it.  There was a girl, looking ethereally lovely as the sun touched her white dress and pale hair, standing on the sidewalk with her gaze resting on him.

 

Roxas gave her a tired look.  "Please don't do anything weird," he said dully.

 

The girl's eyes blinked once in surprise.  Then she smiled a beautiful smile, nodded politely, and slipped away.

 

The encounter, though odd, was strangely pleasant.  With a warm, somewhat soothed feeling, Roxas continued on home.

 

_To be continued...._


	3. The Third Day

**_The Thirteenth Changeling_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl**

**The Third Day**

 

The dreams that night were different.  Instead of Sora, Roxas dreamed about a girl - or maybe they were two different girls, it was hard to tell at first.  One was the girl he had seen in the street after school; the other was not quite as beautiful, but she had a sparkle in her sapphire eyes and a bubbling laugh that spilled frequently from her lips.

 

Perhaps the laughter was only a faint dream-memory, because she was crying now.  She knelt in a dark alley with her face in her hands, her glittering dress torn, her red hair in disarray, and her soft skin in the moonlight only seeming to emphasize how pure and innocent and utterly helpless she was.

 

_"Whoa!  Hey, are you okay?"_

_Startled at the outstretched hand, lifting her face to meet his eyes, seeing his completely entranced expression.  "I...You're...."  Almost too frightened to get the words out, yet still seeing how his face changed, as if he had been cut to the heart._

_"Hey, it's all right, I won't hurt you!  My name's Sora.  I want to help you.  Are you lost?  Do you need me to get you something, or take you somewhere, or help you find someone?"_

_The barest whisper from her rose-pink lips.  "Please don't...hurt me.  I...I'll...."_

_Both girls now, one dancing about the room on shimmering wings like a butterfly's, the other curled up by the window, moonlight glimmering in her yellow hair._

_"Oh Naminé, you wouldn't believe how_ adorable _he was, he even helped me find the path again--"  Hands on hips, a sudden indignant look.  "Aqua misrepresented!  Humans don't eat faeries after all!"_

_"But Kairi, she told us that years ago, when we were small.  She was trying to get you to behave."_

_A pout.  "Well, she and Father were wrong about other things, too...Sora even told me to keep my wishes when I offered them as thanks."_

_"Kairi--"_

_"But I don't even owe him!  He walked straight into a pixies' nest, and I chased them away so I'm not even in debt to him anymore.  But...Naminé...I almost wish I was."_

_A gasp._

_"It's true!  At least then I'd see him again...."_

_"Kairi, you don't need to owe someone in order to be able to see them again."_

_"Hm.  Yes, I like that.  I've decided!  I'm going to go to Earth again, alone--"_

_"What?!  But what about Aqua?"_

_"--and_ you're _going to help me!"_

 

o.o.o

 

Roxas woke up with his heart all fluttery, and for a long minute he lay in bed reveling in the joyful feeling until he suddenly sat up in indignation.  He was a _boy_ , not some lovestruck girl pining after a cute guy!

 

In a huff, he swung himself out of bed and yanked on his rattiest jeans and most hardcore T-shirt, with the manliest movements he could make.  _'I can't_ believe _I dreamed I was a girl....'_   And not just any girl, but a fairy princess.  "Gotta tell Olette to ease up on Disney for the next few movie nights," he muttered.

 

He ended up at school early again, where he sat gloomily on the bleachers and watched Xaldin and Lexaeus training with the rest of the football team.  There was no Axel or ice cream, though this time Roxas would have welcomed either or both.

 

Remembering the previous morning, he dug around in his backpack until he found the WINNER stick, and sat for a while turning it over and over in his hands.  Something Axel had said then came to him:  _"Your life is going to suck for the next few days...."_

 

"No kidding."  Actually, now that Roxas thought about it...it had almost been like Axel was warning him.  Why would an enemy do that?  "I still hate you," Roxas said to his memory through gritted teeth.  "You guys are _ruining my life_."

 

He did not even see his friends before school started.  His first sight of them was walking into homeroom to find Hayner making out with Larxene in the corner, undisturbed because Hatsumoto-sensei was too distracted trying to discuss the homework assignment with Pence while being peppered by a storm of frivolous questions from Demyx and contrary arguments to everything he said by Zexion.  Xigbar and Luxord seemed to be trading jokes about the whole thing, as Olette beamed adoringly up at Saïx and said nauseating things about how smart and amazing he was.

 

In five seconds, Roxas went from depressed frustration to rage.  He was not even aware of dropping his backpack, and barely aware of moving forward.  His brain had almost, but not quite, caught up to him by the time he seized Larxene's arms and yanked her close.  He sent his brain away again as his mouth came down on Larxene's and he kissed her hard, just barely resisting the impulse to bite savagely.

 

He pulled away again, her dumbfounded look strangely mollifying.  Much more calmly than he had intended, Roxas said in a deadly voice, "For the last time.  _Stay - away - from - Hayner_."  He gave her a little shake, then dropped her into the nearest desk, where she sat for one second in absolutely stunned silence.

 

Then she let out a piercing screech.  "You--  That--!  VILE!"  She shoved her way past Roxas and ran for the door, landing fierce kicks on Xigbar and Luxord as she went, which did very little to make them stop laughing their heads off.  "DEMYX!  _I NEED YOU!!!_ "

 

"Just use a sink in the bathroom--" Demyx started to say indignantly, but gulped when she turned crackling eyes on him.  Meekly, he followed her to the door, turned around at the last second, met Xigbar's eyes, dissolved into a sudden attack of giggle-snorts, then yelped as he was whacked upside the head and hurriedly finished his exit.

 

Hatsumoto-sensei was looking around in astonishment.  "What on earth is going on here?"

 

"Nothing, sir," Marluxia said lazily.  Luxord settled down under a quelling look from Zexion, and Xigbar laced his hands behind his head, grinning.  Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Saïx were speaking softly to the other students, somehow seeming to join in the excited discussions and wind them down at the same time.  Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all looking at Roxas with great confusion.

 

"Roxas...dude...."  Hayner sounded almost groggy.  "Did you just kiss my girlfriend?"

 

"No," Roxas said, half sullen and half defiant.

 

"Oh.  Okay, then."  Hayner frowned, his forehead scrunched in concentration.  "I...I _do_ have a girlfriend, right?  Yeah.  Yeah, her name's...Arlene.  Or something.  Right?"

 

Roxas's heart was pounding.  "No, man.  Quit dreaming.  You're single.  Only girlfriend you're gonna have is...someone who's dumb enough to like you for who you are."  He was doing it badly, his nerves jangling, but it was something like the way they had used to joke around, especially soon after Pence and Olette had started going out.

 

"Yeah.  That's right."  Hayner shook his head hard.  When he looked up again, blinking away the last of that foggy expression, the smile he gave Roxas nearly brought tears to his eyes.  Hayner was back.

 

"H-Hayner--"

 

"Everyone settle down NOW!" Hatsumoto-sensei thundered from the front.  "I don't know what's going on here, but class started three minutes ago, and--"

 

"Sir, it's homeroom," someone called out.

 

"THEN DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR READ A BOOK!  _No one_ will speak for the next twenty minutes, unless you want to end up in detention!"

 

Roxas collapsed into his seat, feeling shaky and triumphant.  Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over and was surprised to find Axel grinning at him, holding out his fist.  Roxas hesitated.  Then he shrugged, smiled back, and bumped Axel's outstretched fist with his own.  _'This...almost feels more like a game than a battle.'_

 

The sensation lasted for about five seconds, until Xaldin leaned over him, his low voice heard by Roxas's ears alone.  "You may have gotten the upper hand this time, but the war is far from over."

 

Which pretty much put a damper on Roxas's mood.

 

Larxene and Demyx returned near the end of homeroom, she combing her fingers through her damp hair and muttering darkly under her breath, he flicking his hands fretfully as if they itched or something.  The fed-up teacher sent them right back out again to get tardy slips, despite their protests that they had _been_ in class before the bell, they just...hadn't been there the rest of the time.

 

After they had finally settled down behind him, Roxas heard Larxene hiss to one of the others in a venomous voice, "I _quit_!  One of _you_ take the little brat from now on.  If Mr. High-and-Mighty-Highness touches me again, I'll _kill_ him, and then you'll _never_ get home."

 

Glancing back, all Roxas saw was Saïx making annoyed "shut up" motions at her.  Nearby, Demyx was surreptitiously holding out his hand toward Axel, dribbling water on the floor.  "This is all I'm gonna be able to do for the rest of the _day_!  Seriously, she didn't need to brush her teeth _thirteen times_ , or use _three showers' worth_ of hot water...!"

 

Axel noticed Roxas watching them, made his own "shut up" motions at Demyx, then started taking - or pretending to take - vigorous notes on whatever Hatsumoto-sensei was droning on about.

 

Five minutes before the end of class, the subject of the history reports was brought up.  Hatsumoto-sensei told Hayner that his and Larxene's topic was too broad and that they would need something narrower than just "How Twilight Town was built."

 

Hayner protested that "Our town's founders are _important_!  And besides, I'm doing the report with Roxas, not Larxene," upon which an annoyed Hatsumoto-sensei asked what was the meaning of Hayner coming up to him with Larxene the previous day for their make-up work and declaring that they were partners now.

 

"But I want to work with Roxas!  We're best friends!  We _agreed_!"

 

"You're welcome to him," Larxene mumbled sourly.

 

"We're not playing 'musical chairs,' Hayner," Hatsumoto-sensei said sternly.  "I wasn't going to let you switch partners the first time, but...well...for, er, some reason, I did."  He looked confused for a minute, then shook his head and continued.  "But it's certainly _not_ going to happen again.  You, Hayner, will remain with Larxene, and Roxas will remain with Zexion, as we agreed yesterday."

 

" _Who_ agreed?!" Roxas and Hayner started to protest together, but then Luxord reached out a long, elegant finger and thumb, and gently took hold of Hayner's chin.

 

"How about you try your luck as _my_ partner, instead?" he murmured, a sultry twinkle in his eyes.

 

Roxas saw the swoony look pass over his friend's face and knew that it was over.  His victory had been very short-lived.  "No.  _No._   Hayner, you and Larxene stay together.  I'll work with...with Zexion."  He glared daggers at Luxord, who winked and released his hold.

 

Hayner blinked, once again looking like an idiot who had just woken up, which made Roxas want to break something.  "Huh?  I'm not in love with Luxord?"  There was a chorus of tittering giggles from the other students, who had no idea that there was an unseen struggle going on.

 

"You're doing the report with Larxene," Roxas snarled.  "Apparently I _ditched_ you for _Zexion_.  Because I'm just a jerk like that."

 

"But--!"

 

The bell rang.  Roxas seized his backpack and stormed from the room without looking back.

 

He did not go to science, since he could not stand the thought of seeing Professor Vexen's cryptkeeper face and beautiful, unearthly predator's eyes.  All of their eyes were like that, too bright and exotic to be normal human eyes, gleaming like jewels in their gorgeous faces.  _'No one should have eyes like that,'_ he thought savagely.  _'No one--'_

 

Well.  The girls in his dream had had eyes like that.  Come to think of it, _he_ had eyes like that.  He never noticed it anymore, but girls sometimes complimented Roxas on how blue his eyes were.  "I hate my eyes!" he screamed.

 

Then he turned around in a circle, shouting at the sky.  "Vanitas!  Where are you?  I'm here, Vanitas, come talk to me, I won't run away!  V--"

 

A hand clamped abruptly over his mouth.  "Are you _crazy_?" a voice hissed in his ear.

 

Roxas yanked free and spun around.  Axel was glaring at him.  "You called him.  You actually called him _twice_.  You nearly called him _three freaking times_!"

 

"Yeah," Roxas shot back, adrenaline running high.  "I did."  He paused, feeling giddy.  "What, is three the magic number or something?"  His voice was hard, mocking.

 

Axel took him seriously.  "Yes.  _Yes_ , you idiot, three is the magic number.  Vanitas might be our useful little pet, but that hound has nearly bitten through his leash, and once he's free...well, there are very few throats he'd like to sink his teeth into more than yours."

 

They stared at each other, breathing hard.  Axel blinked and seemed to collect himself.  "So.  I'd be more...I'd be _a lot_ more careful, if I were you."

 

Roxas narrowed his eyes.  "What you guys are doing to Hayner and the others.  _You're_ doing it, aren't you?  Hayner's been too much of an idiot over Larxene, and there's _no_ way he'd go for Luxord.  Olette _has a boyfriend_ , she wouldn't look at another guy _twice_ ; and even if she did, Pence wouldn't just - just _not notice_!  You guys are DOING something to them!"

 

Axel looked at him for a long time.  Then he gave a hard smile and ruffled the spikes of Roxas's hair.  "Well, aren't you just a smart little boy."

 

"Stop it!"  Roxas knocked his hand away.  "You guys...you have to leave my friends alone.  Whatever you want, it's _me_ you need, right?  There's no reason to involve the others."

 

Axel folded his arms and moved slowly aside, as if about to walk off.  His steps faltered.  Not looking at Roxas, he finally muttered, "We're caught between a rock and a hard place.  We have to do it a certain way, and it doesn't help that you're so uncooperative."

 

He glanced sideways at Roxas with those emerald eyes of his.  "I know you don't remember, but we used to be friends, Roxas.  What happened...it wasn't our fault.  Some of us never liked you much, but at least we were all on the same side.  It'd...be nice if you could trust us a little."

 

Roxas stared at him.  He took a step forward, but just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Axel swore under his breath and turned away, heading swiftly back toward the science wing.  "Axel...."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Just as an experiment, Roxas tried walking into science class without bothering to get a tardy slip.  All that happened was that Professor Vexen barked at him for being late, then practically threw a pack of stapled papers at him and told him to sit down.  Roxas even said brazenly, "Oh, sir, I forgot, I need to go to the attendance office and get--"

 

"I said _sit down_!"

 

Roxas obeyed.  He meant to look around to see what the creeps were doing, but was distracted by the big red 0% written at the top of his exam.  "Dang...."

 

"A horrendous score, indeed."

 

Roxas jumped, realizing that Professor Vexen was standing right behind him.

 

"According to your evaluation, you apparently have _nothing_ in your head concerning important scientific concepts, which means that...hm...yes, Xaldin will be tutoring you in science from now on."

 

Roxas's head shot up.  Aside from Saïx, whose smile seemed a little strained as he watched Olette dreamily doodle hearts on his notebook, the others were all grinning at him or each other.  Roxas's eyes dropped to Xaldin's test, which was lying on top of his desk.  He made a strangled sound of outrage.  "Xaldin only got a 15%!"

 

"Yes!" Professor Vexen snapped.  "It's a higher grade than yours, so you should be grateful to have him as your tutor."

 

Zexion raised his hand very deliberately.  "Sir, I believe I can teach Roxas--"

 

"You're already doing the history thing with him," Vexen said dismissively, walking back to the front.

 

Zexion sighed a little and turned his eyes toward the ceiling, apparently too well mannered to actually roll them.  Lexaeus clapped him on the back; Xigbar and Luxord were cracking up again.

 

"I know Saïx and Zexion are already assigned," Axel was muttering in amusement, "but seriously, at least Marluxia scored well on the botany section...."

 

"It doesn't matter," Xaldin said in a rumbling whisper.  "The tutoring part isn't important."

 

"Quiet," Xigbar whispered in a buzzing whine, "you're all _disturbing_ our dear _Professor_ _Vexen's_ lesson."  Which for some reason set Luxord off again, even coaxed smiles from Lexaeus and Marluxia, and prompted Axel and a smirking Zexion to exchange some whispers and a few small items that looked like munny orbs.

 

Throughout it all, Professor Vexen went on talking over the whispered commotion in his nasally voice, emphasizing the value of scientific education and how they were all idiots whom he was not sure he would be able to whip into acceptable shape by the end of the year.

 

Roxas spent less time listening to him and more time watching the...well, he was thinking of them less and less as creeps.  _'They're more like...the 'Other Team,' or something.  If you can even call this a game.'_

 

He kind of liked watching their interaction with each other.  In the other classes, they would at least pay marginal attention and make some kind of effort to participate.  Yet here, under the charge of one of their own, they did not seem to care.

 

Under the guise of taking notes, Lexaeus seemed to be playing a chess game on paper with Zexion, who was quietly tapping away at a portable electronic device between turns.  Xigbar was carving something into the side edge of his desk with a pair of scissors; Xaldin appeared to be either meditating or sleeping sitting up.  Saïx, straight-faced, was passing notes with Olette, who kept pausing in her dutiful note-taking to read the messages with a smile and scribble eagerly back.  Marluxia was somehow producing flower petals, which Axel and Luxord were attempting to make into lumpy origami creatures.  They were all acting like...friends.  Almost normal teenagers, bored in class and messing around to make the time pass faster.

 

 _'Stop thinking of them like that,'_ Roxas told himself sternly.  _'They're the enemy.  Look what they're doing to Hayner and Pence and Olette._ Look _at Olette, smiling at Saïx like a sap, while poor Pence is off giggling with Demyx!'_   Then the memory of Axel asking him to trust them returned to his mind, and Roxas slumped down his seat.

 

He was still thinking about it during art.  He tried drawing the picture again during the teacher's slide show lecture, but the details of the dark castle seemed to have faded from his mind.  He ended up with a heart at the top and a blur of graphite all over the rest of the page.

 

Frustrated, Roxas turned over the paper and began drawing again, mindlessly this time, more like doodles.  Various things:  Saïx's pen, the spines of Zexion's stacked textbooks, the upside-down teardrop marks on Axel's face, the way the tendrils of Larxene's hair quivered like an insect's antennae, the keys gleaming from the lanyard around Fujioka-sensei's neck...keys....

 

The classroom lights snapped on, startling Roxas.  He stared down at his paper.  An image straight out of one of his Sora dreams had materialized from the tip of his pencil - the spiky-haired boy wielding a huge key like a sword, the two odd companions slinging around magic spells and a shield in the midst of battle, black creatures with glowing eyes going up in smoke as they were slain....

 

Roxas had shaded Sora's hair too much.  It looked black, like Vanitas's.  _That's_ who Vanitas reminded him of:  Sora!  Yet how could that be?  Sora's goofy face and Vanitas's evil one were the same, and yet their expressions so very, very different that Roxas had not even made the connection until now.  He could not have been dreaming of Vanitas all this time, could he?

 

"What's your opinion on that, Roxas?"

 

Roxas looked at Fujioka-sensei.  "Huh?"

 

Everyone was staring at him.  The teacher had obviously asked him a question related to the slide show.  His classmates, including his three friends, seemed to be expecting him to say something.  A few smirks were appearing here and there as everyone realized that he had not been paying attention and was very likely preparing to make a fool of himself.

 

The 'Other Team' were staring at him differently, though.  Saïx and Axel were exchanging a long, meaningful look.  Zexion was typing something furiously into his device; Lexaeus, who was sitting in the seat farthest away, was craning to see Roxas's drawing.  Xigbar and Xaldin were whispering urgently together, and the other four were all grinning (or smirking) at him.

 

Roxas defiantly held up the paper.  "You like my picture?"

 

Xigbar mockingly clapped his hands like an excited little girl.  "It's _beautiful_ , Roxie-kun!"

 

"How did you know to draw that?" Lexaeus wanted to know.

 

"Is that a...key?" Olette said in confusion.

 

"What are the cute little blobby things?" Hayner demanded.

 

"The Heartless' little antennas look just like Larxene's hair," was Demyx's comment.  There was a pause, then he and Pence burst into shrieks of laughter, at least until Larxene leaned angrily out of her chair to grab a handful of hair on each of their heads and _tug_.

 

"I see you've been paying close attention to the lecture, Roxas," Fujioka-sensei said icily.  "In that case, you can spend half your lunch helping me wash out paint brushes."

 

Roxas sighed and slipped the drawing into his notebook.

 

Fujioka-sensei sniffed.  "Now, Zexion, if you would be so kind as to answer the question I asked...?"

 

Nothing interesting happened until after school, except that Axel and Demyx ruined another couple of computers in sixth period.  When the final dismissal bell rang, Roxas was snagged by Xaldin and practically dragged to Vexen's classroom for "tutoring."

 

"So."  Xaldin dropped his book bag on a desktop and sat himself squarely in a chair, fixing his formidable gaze on Roxas.  "Seems like you need some help."

 

"Yeah - some help _getting away from you_ ," Roxas snapped.

 

Xaldin was silent a moment.  Then he said, "Our bodies are made out of cells."

 

"I did go to elementary school, you know."

 

"The outermost layer of our skin is called the epidermis."

 

"That's not even--"

 

Xaldin reached up and planted his large palm on Roxas's forehead.

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

"This is skin."

 

Roxas tried to pull away, but Xaldin's fingers tightened so that the smaller boy suddenly found himself gripped fast.  "What are you _doing_?!"

 

Xaldin, brow furrowed in concentration, did not answer.

 

Roxas winced.  He suddenly had a headache - it felt like his head had opened up, like his thoughts were being exposed.  Though not exactly painful, it was the most unsettling, privacy-violating sensation he had ever felt.  " _Stop it_!" he shouted.

 

He managed to wrench away, but then fell to the floor as he was overwhelmed by a sudden flood of not-quite-memories.  As if clouds had rolled through his mind, he curled up and tried to think away the darkness, tried to remember...what....

 

_Imprisoned, trapped_

_Save him_

_Won't help unless_

_Fighting_

_Fighting_

_Caught_

_No, NO...!_

 

Roxas was brought back to himself by the sound of his own voice in his ears.  He had cried out.  Scrambling to sit up again, he stared at Xaldin with wide eyes, suddenly wracked with horror and unexpected pity.  He had no idea what had happened to the other boy, but he somehow knew it was bad.

 

Xaldin's voice was low and intense.  "What did you remember?"

 

"I didn't...see anything, I just felt...."  Roxas drew in a shaky breath.  "What happened to you?"

 

The thick black eyebrows rose in surprise.  "To _me_?"

 

"You were...captured?  Fighting...?"

 

The look of shock on Xaldin's face was gratifying.  Then his expression hardened.  "You saw nothing of yourself?  Only me?"

 

"I didn't _see_ anything," Roxas repeated harshly, "I just felt....  Something happened to someone, but it wasn't me."  His eyes narrowed.  "Speaking of which, what in the world did you just do?  It's like you put stuff in my head!  That's _creepy_ , you know?"

 

Xaldin was muttering disgustedly to himself.  "This really was a mistake, Marluxia would have been better...."  He sighed deeply and shook his head.  Then he stood and grabbed his bag again, looking totally uninterested.  "That's it for today.  See you tomorrow."  He walked out without a backward glance.

 

"Weirdo!" Roxas shouted after him.

 

Walking home from school - alone again - he was a little more aware of his surroundings, despite his preoccupation.  He was not nearly as slow to notice this time that he was being watched.

 

It was that girl again, the beautiful one in white.  Roxas's heart sank when he saw that she had a companion now...her boyfriend?  The young man was tall and muscular, with long pale hair and piercing aquamarine eyes.  _'Good grief, he looks like he could wipe the floor with me.'_   He also looked vaguely familiar, though Roxas could not place him at first.

 

They were both staring at him, the girl with a strange, hopeful kind of softness that made Roxas's heart flutter, and the boy with a sort of sharp, distrustful appraisal.  On a whim, perhaps spurred by his disappointment about the maybe-boyfriend thing, Roxas called out, "Can I _help_ you?"

 

The other boy called back without skipping a beat.  "Maybe."  He smiled.  "Probably."

 

Roxas, a little taken aback, gripped his backpack straps a little more tightly.  "Yeah, well, take a number and get in line."

 

The boy frowned and cocked his head, looking a little puzzled, but the girl seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.  "It's been difficult for you, hasn't it," she said compassionately.

 

A shiver went up Roxas's spine.  "You know what, I'm gonna go home now."  He stalked on his way, refusing to look at them again as he passed.

 

_To be continued...._


	4. The Fourth Day

**_The Thirteenth Changeling_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl**

**The Fourth Day**

**A/N:  This was my first time writing Xion, and she kind of came off as an annoying wimp...but I did a much better job with her in _Christmas at the Castle_ , so don't think that this is the only way I'm going to be portraying her in my writing.**

 

o.o.o

 

_Shoes squeaking fiercely on a gym floor; sweat-soaked bangs getting in his eyes; fighting hard to keep the ball away from his opponent.  Dodging, dribbling, split-second decision, going for the shot as delighted screams from the watching girls pierce his ears...._

_"Not again!"_

_"Heh, I win.  Ice cream's on you again."_

_"Grr!  Why are you always better at everything than me?!"_

_"I dunno.  Maybe 'cause I'm made of awesome?"_

_"Aw, knock it off!"_

_Watching a sunset, salty sweet taste on his tongue, best friend at his side, everything supposed to be so perfect, and yet the constant gnawing at the back of his mind...restless, stuck here, have to get out, have to see the world...._

_"Hey, Riku, I met this girl...."_

_Playing basketball alone.  Why am I alone?_

_Sora?  Sora_

_Not Sora.  This boy staring at me with lifeless eyes, Sora's parents acting like that complete stranger is their son.  He's not Sora he's not Sora he's NOT SORA why won't anyone believe me--_

_He's gone.  He's_ gone _.  Where is he?  This isn't what I wanted, this can't be what_ he _wanted, someone help me, someone tell me where...._

_It's real.  Faeries are real.  Faeries are freaking real, and...they're monsters._

_Get rid of this guy, have to kill this_ thing _that isn't Sora...can't do it...can't kill it when it's staring at me like that...._

_Get rid of it...shove it through the gate, back where it came from...._

_Disappear.  Give my friend back, and DISAPPEAR._

 

o.o.o

 

Roxas jerked awake, breathing hard and chilled with sweat.  For a minute, he could not move.

 

Then he cautiously eased out of bed, forcing his legs to stay steady enough so he could stand.  He pressed a hand against his heart, feeling as terrible as if he had lost Hayner, Pence, and Olette... _really_ lost them.  As if they had been kidnapped or something, yanked out of his life without a word of warning or explanation.  The impulse was too strong to resist, and Roxas started dialing their numbers even though it was not much past five o'clock in the morning.

 

Hayner snarled something unintelligible at him and hung up.  Pence did not answer.  Olette did, though she sounded groggy.  _"H'lo?"_

 

"Hey, Olette?  _Olette_??"

 

 _"Mmm...ah...Roxas?"_ she mumbled.

 

"Olette, are you there?  Are you okay?"

 

 _"Ugh...what's up?"_ she said patiently, sounding like she was trying to make herself more awake.

 

"Olette...you're okay, right?  You're at your house?"

 

_"Yeah...Roxas, did something happen?"_

 

He felt ridiculous.  "Um...no."

 

_"...."_

 

"I'll see you at school."

 

 _"Roxas?"_ she said incredulously.

 

"I'm glad you're safe," he said, then jammed his thumb against the End Call button, wincing at his own stupidity.  "I'm being a paranoid idiot."

 

He lowered himself back down to the edge of his bed and just sat there for a while.  "They're okay," he murmured soothingly to himself.  "Nothing happened to them...."  He sighed.  "Except that they're being seduced to the Dark Side or whatever."

 

He began to remember his dream in more detail.  "Wait...wait a minute - that was a Sora dream!"

 

He was astonished at the realization.  All his other Sora dreams had been like fantasy movies, with Sora traveling to rejoin his weird battle companions in so many different worlds, fighting monsters and using magic and whatnot, then returning home at the end of the day to, of all places, the land of faeries.  This dream had been so different...Sora had still been definitely Sora, but he was just a normal kid, playing basketball in the real world and eating ice cream with his friend.

 

_'His friend...Riku?'_

 

Riku was the guy who had been watching him the day before, the one who might be that girl's boyfriend.  This time, Roxas had dreamed that he was Riku, not Sora.  "What is going _on_?!"

 

In the dream, Riku had lost Sora.  In the dream, Riku had been so angry....

 

"Faeries are...real?"  Roxas felt a chill.  " _Faeries_?"  Could it be possible?  Jewel-bright eyes, too pretty faces, magically appearing in classrooms, boys floating in midair....  "There's no way."  A violent shudder ran through him.  "There's...there's no...."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Roxas was early to school again.  He sat and watched the football team, mentally daring any of the new students to come near him.  Sure enough, at one point he looked over to see Axel standing on the other side of the bleachers, watching him.

 

Their eyes met and held for a while.  Then Roxas tilted his head inquiringly, prompting Axel to sigh, grin a little sheepishly, and amble over to sit next to him.

 

For a while they did not speak.  Then Roxas laced his fingers behind his head, lay back on the row behind him, and asked the sky, "Are you guys faeries?"

 

Axel scoffed.  "Why in the world would you say that?"

 

Roxas's eyes slid toward him.  "You hesitated."

 

"You're trippin'."

 

Roxas abruptly sat up again and turned his full attention to the boy beside him.

 

Axel, unexpectedly, was regarding him with a faint smile.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Roxas said harshly.

 

The smile did not falter.  "Roxas.  You got something you wanna tell us?"

 

Roxas felt a sudden stab of fear.  "N-No."  He leaped to his feet and backed away.  "I'm not cooperating.  I don't care.  I don't wanna know."

 

The smile faded.  Axel's eyes now looked old, far older than a teenager's should have any right to look.  "You can't run forever, Ven."

 

Roxas felt something like panic.  "Stay away from me!"  His breath caught.  " _Stay away from my friends!_ "  He turned and headed at a fast pace toward the building where his first class was.  _'Roxas,'_ he chided himself, _'why did you lose it?  What the heck?  He didn't even say anything worse than normal, and you're acting like an idiot.'_

 

He was so busy trying to pull himself together that he collided with someone.  There was a feminine gasp, and papers went scattering across the floor.  Grumbling, Roxas automatically crouched down to pick them up.  When he raised his head, he found himself staring into a girl's face.

 

She stared back at him, her movements frozen.  He finally recognized her - Xion, a weird gothy kid who always ate by herself in a corner of the cafeteria and skulked at the back of classrooms, apparently trying to pretend she was invisible.

 

"Um...sorry," he mumbled.

 

"It's okay," she whispered back.  Their eye contact broke.  She took her things back from him and practically fled.

 

He watched her go with a frown.  Her eyes...the same brilliant sapphire as his own, the same kind of inhumanly beautiful shade as the eyes of Axel and the others.  Yet he had never thought of her as a threat before (actually, he had never even thought about her at all until now).  Still didn't.  Something about her seemed...a little off, but she had been around far longer than the creeps had.  She also did not act like she was hunting him or playing a game, she was just as mousy as before.

 

"Whatever."

 

Roxas restlessly wandered the school, suppressing the urge to flip off anyone who looked at him.  Eventually, Olette arrived with Saïx, and Pence came in with Demyx, and Hayner sauntered in laughing about something with Luxord, and off they were to another school day, another round of weirdness that seemed like it would never end.

 

"So, what, you and Hayner broke up?" Roxas asked Larxene pointedly as they were lounging around during homeroom.

 

She glared at him.  "I am not talking to you, you little creep."

 

"That's my line," he replied bitterly.  Sighing, he looked over at Olette, who was drawing something on Saïx's palm; at Hayner, who was exclaiming over the card game Luxord had started with him; and at Pence, who was arguing amiably with Demyx over song lyrics.

 

"I'm telling you," Pence insisted, "they had to alter the line in order to avoid arrest during the social turmoil of the Reformation--"

 

"But it doesn't make any _sense_ now!  Sticking a line about computers into a song about dragons and flowers...."

 

"That's because the whole thing is an anti-government allegory, except the only part anyone picked up on at the time was the line about 'storming the castle wall,' so they rephrased it in hacker terms because only a fraction of the population would recognize it back then."

 

"Dude, stop being so smart, you're throwing off my groove."

 

Roxas rolled his eyes.

 

History was a free period to work on their projects.  Roxas rebelliously did not move when they were given the assignment, but merely sat in his seat, waiting.  Hayner, now obsessed with Luxord instead of Larxene, did not even glance over at him.  Eventually, Zexion came over and set down a stack of books on his desk.

 

Roxas looked at them with disinterest.  "Hello, partner," he mumbled resentfully.

 

"I picked up some research materials," Zexion explained, sweeping his arm over the books.

 

"That's great," Roxas droned.

 

Zexion paused, then leaned his chin on his hand thoughtfully.  "Axel said that you asked him an odd question this morning."

 

A hot feeling came over Roxas.  Taking the top book from the stack, he opened it, took hold of one of the pages, and slowly tore it out, watching Zexion defiantly.

 

The other boy frowned, disapproving.  For a long moment, their eyes met in challenge.  Then Zexion sighed, took the injured book out of Roxas's hands, and ran his finger along the edges of the torn page.  "I changed my mind.  We ought to use the Internet for research instead."

 

Roxas barely heard him.  He was too busy staring as the page seemed to mend itself in the wake of Zexion's trailing fingertip.  "Y...You just...!"  Wildly, he looked out at the others without thinking, then froze.  They were all watching him.

 

Xigbar idly spread and bent his fingers - which seemed to curve in the _exact opposite direction_ , as if they were being reflected in a mirror.  Xaldin made a small gesture, and every paper on his desk suddenly swept to the side, as if caught in an indoor breeze.  Lexaeus touched the surface of his desk so that the area under his fingertip turned to stone.  Saïx's eyes changed color from sea green to freaking _gold_ ; Axel, grinning, suddenly seemed to have a handful of flame that did not burn him at all.  Demyx, also grinning, cupped his hand so that water began filling his palm out of nowhere.  Luxord's cards were dancing between his hands without him touching them, and Marluxia was suddenly trailing pink flower petals with every movement.  Larxene twirled a knife through her fingers that seemed to crackle with visible electricity.  Somehow, the entire rest of the class, including Hayner, Pence, and Olette, seemed completely oblivious to these impossibilities.

 

Roxas lurched to his feet, his ears ringing from the sound of the chair legs scraping across the floor.  Oh, and now everyone was staring at _him_ , as if _he_ was the weird one instead of the freaks all around him.

 

"Roxas?" Hatsumoto-sensei said questioningly.

 

Roxas stumbled for the door.  "I feel sick."

 

"I'll escort him to the nurse's station!" Axel's voice rang out in a sing-song tone.

 

"Stay away from me!" Roxas shouted.  He practically fell into the hall outside.  He thought he was running, but he kept tripping, and he seemed to be moving way too slowly for that.  He managed to make his way outside.  _'What was that what was, faeries, no, magic, can't be, so impossible, I'm normal I'm human I'm_ not like them _....'_

 

He did not go to the nurse, of course.  Scared as he now was of Vanitas, he did not want to be out in the open.  He eventually ended up near the soccer field, where he slid down the outside wall of the gym and watched players getting bossed around by their coach.

 

He stared at them without seeing them.  Gradually, he noticed that he was not alone.  He looked over to find that girl, Xion, huddled a little farther down the wall, looking miserable in her P.E. uniform.  He studied her for a minute.  "Why aren't you on the field?" he finally asked.  He did not want company right now.

 

Her eyes slid nervously toward him, then away.  "I...I wasn't feeling well."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"Why aren't you at the nurse's station, then?" he finally asked.  Without waiting for an answer, he added thoughtfully, "I feel awful.  I'm not at the nurse's station.  We're two of a kind, aren't we.  Sick people in the wrong place.  People can't do impossible things.  _Normal_ people can't."  He looked at her.  "Do you believe in fairies?"

 

At last she stared at him full on, her eyes wide.  "F...Fairies?"

 

"It's impossible, isn't it," he said, as if agreeing with something she had said.  "Fairies don't exist.  They're not real, just make-believe."

 

"Oh!"  The noise she made sounded like she had been hurt.  "Don't say that.  Please don't say that."

 

Roxas frowned, confused.  "What?"

 

Her next words were spoken in a shame-faced whisper.  "I've believed in fairies all my life."

 

There was a silence.  Then Roxas matter-of-factly got up, dusted off the seat of his pants, and started to leave.  "Drop by my history class, then.  You'll love it there."  Even though he did not look at Xion as he walked away, he could feel her uncanny eyes staring after him.

 

The jittery feeling did not leave him until he had walked twice around campus, been caught by a teacher, was chewed out for skipping class, and dragged to the principal's office.

 

Then his senses suddenly sharpened as if he had walked onto a battlefield.

 

Xemnas smiled at him from behind his desk.  "Well now, Roxas.  Playing truant, are we?"

 

"...."

 

"I understand that my charges made some unwise displays earlier, in your history class."

 

"What do you people want?" Roxas growled.

 

"What do _you_ want, Roxas?" Xemnas countered.  "To be trapped in this town the rest of your life?  To live out your days unfulfilled, empty, your memories lost?"

 

"You're not making any sense," Roxas said through gritted teeth.  "My life was _fine_ before you guys showed up.  I was...happy."  He had not really felt happy at the time, had not realized how good he'd had it before.  Yet now, his old, uncomplicated life seemed irresistibly appealing.  With all his heart, we wished he could go back.  "Who are you people?"

 

Xemnas simply regarded him for a while.  Roxas squirmed.  Then the principal smiled and said, "Are you truly being honest when you say you don't miss your past?"

 

Roxas had the distinct feeling that Xemnas was referring to an entirely different past than the one Roxas actually longed for.  "Let me go."  It came out more imploring than he had intended.

 

Xemnas laughed, but then he said, "Very well.  Go on home, Roxas.  I see that you are feeling unwell.  I hope that you will return tomorrow refreshed and...ready for _school_."  He seemed amused.  Roxas felt resentful, but was not about to turn down the opportunity to escape.

 

He edged out of the office and then headed off campus at a brisk walk.  He could not believe that he had been let off the hook so easily, that Xemnas had just let him go home like that, but....  Well, he would take what he had for now, and deal with the consequences later.

 

He was being watched again, but the sensation of his flesh creeping made him think that it was neither the beautiful girl nor Riku this time.  Roxas looked around, and was horrified to see Vanitas, lounging in the shadow of a building with those scary golden eyes fixed right on him.

 

_"You ever see him again, you run, got it memorized?"_

 

Roxas stood frozen for a moment longer.  Then he fled.

 

Mistake, mistake, it was a mistake.  Vanitas's laugh rang out behind him, wild with delight.

 

 _'No, no, no...!'_   Roxas veered away, but it was no use, Vanitas had given chase.  Within seconds, he was suddenly in _front_ of Roxas, with a speed that was clearly inhuman.  "Don't--!"

 

Roxas's cry was cut off as Vanitas seized and dragged him out of sight behind the corner of a building.  "You can't kill me here, people _saw_ you grab me, you're real easy to identify, the police will--"  His frantic babble was choked off as black-gloved hands tightly encircled his neck.

 

"You are so ir-re-sist-able."  He squeezed harder.  For Roxas, each breath was a battle.  Then the fingers unexpectedly loosened, though they did not release him entirely.  "I want to kill you so bad," Vanitas said longingly.

 

"Why?" Roxas managed to ask.

 

"Well.  It'd make Terra mad, you know.  He's the one that did this to me."  Then he smiled.  "And it'd just be fun."

 

 _'If this Terra guy is his enemy, then he might help me,'_ Roxas thought.  "Ter--!" he started to shout, as if he could actually call someone up just by speaking their name.  The black grip choked him off again.

 

"Nah ah ah, not yet.  This would be a pretty awkward scene for my old master to walk in on.  Heh, especially considering that he's off following my false leads half a universe away from here."

 

 _'Can't talk him out of this,'_ Roxas realized.  _'Have to fight.'_   His hands clenched into fists, as if he held a weapon.  _'Fight with...fight with what...?'_   It was getting hard to think.

 

"Sora!"

 

Vanitas turned toward the shocked cry.  Roxas fell to his knees, coughing violently as he gasped for air.

 

"...Sora?"

 

A young woman stood at the other end of the alley, staring at them in amazement.  Her eyes were a getting-way-too-familiar shade of sapphire, her gauzy blue clothing very beautiful but of a strange style that no normal person would wear out on the streets.

 

"Help me," Roxas croaked at her.  Then, belatedly realizing that he had just asked a _girl_ to confront a murderous psycho, he amended, "Run away."

 

The woman frowned at him.  "You...you look familiar."  Her eyes widened as they took in his condition, then darted back to Vanitas.  "Sora, _you_ did this to him?!"

 

"Stop calling me that," Vanitas snarled.  "I'm NOT Sora - I _never was_."  A weapon suddenly materialized in his hand, and he lunged at her.

 

Roxas watched, horrified, but the woman seemed completely prepared.  Her own hand was filled with a flash of light and then a similar weapon, which she easily brought up to block Vanitas's attack.  They fought briefly in the cramped space, and Roxas was astonished at how well she held her own.

 

Then Vanitas pulled back, floating in the air again as he gazed down at them in disgust.  "Master's calling me...."  His eyes narrowed.  "I'll be back for you, Seelie girl."  Then he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

 

Roxas warily watched the young woman's approach.  She came to a stop before him, staring as if he was a ghost.  "Roxas?"

 

He blinked.  "You...know me?"  He blinked again.  His head was starting to hurt, like things were sliding around inside it.  "I...I know you...you're...."  Sudden pain stabbed through his skull and he cried out, clutching his head.  "Aqua!" he gasped.  " _Aqua_!"  She had looked after him, taught him how to take care of himself.  She was the only thing he had known back then, and he had clung to her as if she was his mother until...until....

 

"You left me," he choked out, his voice nearly a sob.  "You told me...you told me I would never see you again, and you _left_...."  It did not make sense.  He had lived in Twilight Town all his life, hadn't he?  Why was he suddenly remembering his arrival here, mere months ago?  How could he have forgotten her so completely until now?  "Aqua!"

 

She reached out, a compassionate expression on her face.  Her touch seemed to soothe the pain.  "Roxas...I'm sorry.  I was commanded to care for you when Naminé brought you here, at least until you were able to survive on your own.  But I could not stay, you were never my true charge.  For her sake, I did what she asked for a little while, but my job is to protect her and her sister, not you.  You are...my enemy."  Her voice was sad.

 

"You made me forget," he accused tearfully.  "You...you erased my memories?  You _erased my memories_?!"

 

Her gentle touch turned firm.  He gasped and tried to pull away, but could not.  "Yes.  I'm sorry, but I must alter your memories again."

 

"Please, no!  Aqua, you can't...."

 

Her conflicted expression was heartening, but in the end she said, "I will not make you forget completely again...but I am not part of your life anymore, Roxas.  From this moment, you will rarely think of me, if at all.  That time is long distant."

 

"Aqua--"

 

o.o.o

 

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground.  He must have passed out for a few minutes.  Gasping as memories of Vanitas's attack came flooding back, Roxas scrambled to his feet and found that the woman who had saved him was still nearby, watching him.

 

He stared at her.  "You look familiar."  He frowned, trying to remember.  "Do I know you?  I do, don't I?  I met you before, a long time ago...."

 

She gave him an appraising look, then straightened and said in a clipped, formal manner, "I am called Aqua.  I am captain of the Seelie royal guard, and I was summoned here by my mistress, who has been missing for some time.  Tell me, do you know where I can find the Lady Naminé?"

 

Roxas stared at her.  _'Perfect.  She's nuts.'_   He paused.  _'Though if she's crazy, then I must be, too....'_   Considering that he recognized both the names Aqua and Naminé from his freaking _dreams_.  "Um," he said out loud, "no...sorry."  He added awkwardly, "Thanks for helping me."

 

She bowed.  "It was my duty."  Then she raised her head and spoke again, her voice softer and no longer sounding like she was reciting memorized lines.  "That creature was not our Hero of Light - he was clearly Unseelie.  You must beware of him in the future, mortal."

 

"Believe me, I'd like nothing better."

 

She studied him a minute longer, then nodded.  "Very well, then.  I will resume my search.  Farewell."  She strode past him into the street, where Roxas watched her pause, look around, then suddenly _change appearance_ so that she was wearing a blue sundress and no longer stood out so remarkably.

 

"Yup.  I'm definitely going crazy."

 

_To be continued...._

 

Author's Note:  Sorry for the erratic spellings of the words fairy/faery/Faerie/etc.  I have a reason for each and every one of them, but the explanations are really long and boring, and they're not even important enough to go into, anyway.


	5. The Fifth Day

**_The Thirteenth Changeling_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl**

**The Fifth Day**

 

 _Blood...everywhere...walls splashed with it, carpet soaked with it, eleven bodies strewn about the room like rag dolls...and a laugh...someone laughing, laughing and laughing and laughing so that it hurt his ears, except my hands are bloody and I'm the one laughing and_ I'm the one who did this _\--_

_\--and it feels incredible._

 

o.o.o

 

Roxas opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling for a second, then promptly rolled onto his stomach and threw up on the floor beside the bed.  He wiped his mouth with a shaking hand.

 

 _'I'm...I'm a...no, I'm not a murderer, it was just a dream...just a....'_   He was crying.

 

o.o.o.o.o

He had thought he would feel better once he was up and about, once sunlight had chased the nightmare away, but here he was at school and he still felt sick, his hands still would not stop shaking.  In an effort to still them, he reached up and gripped the fence around the football field.  He stared without seeing, his eyes wide.  Then he suddenly opened his mouth and shouted, startled by the wild sound of his own voice.  "Axel!  Axel!  _Axel_!"  He was practically sobbing now.

 

Before he could muster up the strength to call again, suddenly Axel was actually _there_ , pushing him to sit on the bleachers and peering worriedly into his face and demanding, "Man, what _happened_ to you?"

 

Roxas clutched the other boy's collar desperately.  "Axel, I didn't kill anyone, did I?  Did I ever kill anyone?"

 

Axel looked startled.  "What?"

 

"Eleven of them!" Roxas practically screamed.  "I counted!  There were eleven bodies!  I killed them all!  _Me!_   It wasn't just a dream, I know it was me!"

 

A strange look crossed Axel's face, and he disentangled Roxas's hands with unexpected gentleness.  "Describe it to me," he said quietly.

 

Afterward, he sat still, thinking.  "Roxas," he finally said, "don't worry about it.  It was just a dream."

 

Roxas stood up and practically snarled in his face, "Right, just a _dream_ , just like _you_ all are perfectly nice normal guys and we all hang out together like best friends 'cause we're all not _freaks_."

 

Axel gave a twisted smile.  "You didn't kill them, Roxas."

 

Roxas stared at him.  "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean what I said," Axel snapped.

 

Roxas's throat felt tight.  "Eleven people really died?"  There was no answer.  "If I didn't kill them, _who did_?"

 

Axel's face grew hard.  "Trust me, kid.  It is not your problem.  You and freaking _Xemnas_ are the only ones without that mess on your conscience."

 

"Axel."  The warning was quiet, but it was enough to make Axel stop talking and look away.  Roxas glanced up, startled, and was angered to find both Xaldin and Lexaeus watching them from the other side of the fence, Zexion perched on the bleachers not far away, Xigbar lounging just behind him with a disgusted look on his face, and Saïx gazing off into the distance but obviously paying close attention.  It was like they had appeared out of nowhere.

 

"You people stay away from me!"  Roxas jumped to his feet and stormed off.  He had never asked to be involved in any of this, had never asked for his life to be pulled apart by a bunch of weirdoes.

 

He stalked straight off campus, though going home was the farthest thing from his mind.  He wanted to run away.  He had never left the town before, and he had a sudden burning urge to see what lay beyond it.  With this in mind, Roxas headed for Main Street, reasoning that if that road ran all the way through Twilight Town, sooner or later it would have to end, right?  Or at least continue on until it met some other patch of civilization.

 

It was midmorning by the time he reached it.  Between the nightmare, lack of proper sleep, lack of breakfast, and the stress of everything that had been happening, Roxas was so spaced out that he stared at the barrier for several long seconds before finally registering it.

 

 _'There's a wall.  There's a freaking_ sparkly magical wall _around my hometown.'_

 

It rose to an indiscernible height, and was translucent so that Roxas could see a little bit beyond the sparkles.  Everything beyond the town's border was dark.  All he could really make out were the skeletal frames of some dead trees.

 

 _'It...can't be.'_   Roxas found himself taking slow steps backward.  _'How...how could I have lived here all my life and not known about this?!  Is this new?  Did it just appear last night or something?'_

 

Though if it had been here all along, it was actually not very surprising that Roxas had never noticed it.  For the first time, it occurred to him what an amazing lack of curiosity he had had about the outside world, what utter disinterest he had felt in leaving this place, or even venturing very far from the area where he lived.  Had he been enchanted all this time to _want_ to stay in this place where he now felt trapped?

 

"No!"  Roxas lunged forward again and slammed both palms flat against the barrier.  It felt cool and tingling to the touch, awakening excitement in his blood even as anger and fear still pounded through his brain.  "Let me out!  Let me _through_!"

 

Incredibly, that was exactly what happened.  The barrier seemed to melt away around his hands until he was staring at an inviting breach that was almost exactly his size.  Cautiously, he stepped out.

 

The world outside the town was just as dark as it had seemed from inside.  Nothing grew.  The road continued on, seemingly to nowhere.  There was no moon and no stars, just a dim glow from the barrier itself.

 

"What...?"  Dazed, Roxas made his way forward.  He had an idea that he was searching for something, for any sign of life, but about twenty paces away from the town, he stopped.  Suddenly, he could not stand being out here any longer.

 

A movement near his feet startled him, and he leaped back.  He watched apprehensively as the ground began to roil, seeming to give birth to a small, black, glowing-eyed figure that jittered in place as it watched him, its eyes flaring with sudden eagerness.

 

Roxas swallowed and took a slow, wary step backward.  "Stay away from me."

 

More of the creatures manifested.  He recognized him now - they were from his drawings, from his Sora dreams.  They seemed ten times more nightmarish here.  Their claw-like little hands jerked convulsively, as if itching to reach inside him and tear out what they sought.

 

"Stay away from me!"  He whirled to run to safety, but the things had appeared behind him, too, and were still multiplying.  He turned back, looking around with the growing conviction that he needed to fight.  With what, though?  There was nothing, nothing within reach, nothing in his pockets, nothing but his bare hands and his desperation to live.

 

Too late.  They pounced.

 

"No!"  Roxas struck at them, feeling like he was being swarmed by disgusting insects.  "GET OFF ME!"

 

At first, they seemed to have no weight.  The shadowy substance of their bodies misted around him and left an oily residue on his skin.  Then their claws began to dig into him, and they even began to affect his mind as well, clouding his thoughts with a darkness he could _feel_.  It was like his heart was being poisoned.  " _Someone help me_!!!"

 

He fell to his knees, then full length on the ground.  They leaped on him, pinning him down as they began to consume him.  "No!"  He knew what they wanted now.  They wanted to rip out his heart, to drown him in darkness, to make him...to make him just like them.  These creatures...they had once been _human_ , and were now twisted out of all recognition.  "Please, _no_...."

 

There was a whistling sound of laser fire.  Something impacted the shadowy bodies swarming over him, bringing sudden relief.  Roxas shakily raised his head to find that the things crawling on him had vanished, though more of them still surrounded him, and were lunging to seize him now that they had the chance.  "N--!"

 

He had a brief glimpse of Xigbar framed in the barrier opening, brandishing a strange crossbow-like weapon that seemed to have been the source of the laser fire.  Yet it was a different weapon that suddenly came crashing down, sweeping several shadow-creatures out of existence with one blow.  Roxas flinched and looked up.  "Saïx...?"

 

Someone seized his arm near the shoulder and roughly yanked him up.  "You stupid, stupid _idiot_!  Move your legs, run!"

 

Roxas took a step and promptly stumbled, held up only by the grip on his arm.  He twisted his head around to find Axel holding him, meeting his eyes for a moment in a fierce glare before turning away as more Shadows attacked.  Axel raised his other hand, sweeping a wheel of fire through the leaping creatures so that they were instantly vaporized.

 

"Get him back to town," Saïx ordered brusquely, stepping around them.  "We'll cover you."  Xaldin fell into place beside him, wielding a lance in each hand.  Between the efforts of the two of them and the laser fire Xigbar was enthusiastically sending out from the town's border, the path was clear for Axel to drag Roxas to safety and shove him back through the barrier.

 

Roxas bounced straight off of Lexaeus and stumbled into Larxene's arms.  She heaved him away in disgust, and he would have fallen if Luxord had not steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.  Disoriented, Roxas looked around just in time to see the others making it back inside - even as a virtual wave of Shadows came surging after them.

 

Right at the threshold, a sudden geyser of water came bursting out of the ground, stopping the wave cold.  Roxas caught sight of Demyx laughing triumphantly and striking a pose with the enormous guitar-like instrument he was carrying.  Then Zexion stepped up, holding a large open book in one arm whose pages were rustling as if being rapidly flipped through.  He made a grand gesture with his other arm, and the barrier resealed itself before the Shadows could gather again.

 

For a minute, everyone just watched at the wall.  Shadowy bodies were pelting against it like a bizarre kind of rain, but it held.  Then they all turned to stare at Roxas.

 

He shifted uneasily, taking a step back.  The situation was embarrassing, but also, they all looked really dangerous now.  Though they still wore their school clothes, their teenage disguises were otherwise gone:  Xigbar's battle-scarred appearance was back; Saïx looked positively scary with his golden eyes and the prominent X-shaped scar on his face; Xaldin, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Marluxia would now never be mistaken for kids; and all of them bore weapons.

 

Axel hefted one of the chakrams up to rest on his shoulder, though it was no longer wreathed in flames.  "And just what did you think you were doing?" he snapped.

 

Roxas looked away sullenly.

 

"What a child," Marluxia scoffed.  Though he still sported pink hair, the giant scythe in his grasp gave him a deadly look.  "Did you really think you could run away?"

 

"Now, now."  They all parted to let Xemnas through.  He approached with a smile that made Roxas want to punch him.  "We must admit that we have little experience at this, and probably have not had the most...inviting demeanor."

 

"What are you people?" Roxas demanded.  "Why are you after me?  How long has--" he pointed at the wall, "--that _thing_ been up?"

 

Larxene cackled scornfully.  "Hah!  It's been up for nine years, when the Seelie started their little anti-Heartless campaign in every world they could get their grubby hands into.  You didn't even notice?"

 

Roxas stared at her.  "Nine...nine _years_?  How can...?"  _How can I never have known that?!_

 

Zexion put a hand on his hip and said in a slightly lecturing tone, "Part of the enchantment on Roxas is that he can never leave the confines of Twilight Town.  If he travels too far beyond its borders, he will die.  It was the Seelie way of humoring Sora while still depriving Roxas of mercy."

 

"Man, Sora really is an idiot," Xigbar remarked.

 

"Wait a minute," Axel cut in.  "If Roxas can never leave Twilight Town, then...?"

 

Zexion fixed Roxas with an intent look.  "You ought to be grateful to the Heartless, Roxas - they saved your life.  You were within mere steps of falling down dead."

 

Roxas sat down.  It was not a conscious choice, his legs simply gave way and he plopped down right there on the pavement.  "I--" he started to say numbly, but then checked himself.  He already looked like a fool.  Whining _I want to go home_ was not going to help the situation.

 

"Hey, aren't you saying too much?" Demyx piped up worriedly.  "I thought the spell will only work if Roxas figures everything out on his own."

 

Xemnas spoke again.  "Roxas has already guessed as much of the truth as he needs to know - he is simply denying it.  All that remains is his choice."  He held out a hand invitingly.  "Roxas?  Will you join with us?"

 

Roxas glared at him and climbed, with difficulty, back to his feet.  "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

 

Luxord sighed theatrically.  "Well, it seems the time has come to change tactics."  He smiled and shuffled the cards in his hands, flipping three of them face up.

 

Roxas gasped.  Depicted on the King, Queen, and Jack of Hearts were the faces of his three friends.  "Hayner, Olette, Pence - what are you guys gonna do to them?!"

 

"Whatever we want, brainless," Larxene said with a vicious smile.  "We've already got them completely enthralled.  All we have to do is say the word, and--"

 

" _No!_   I won't let you!"

 

"Easy enough," Saïx pointed out.  "Come then, Roxas."

 

"I--"  Roxas ground his teeth together.  He couldn't choose, not like this.

 

"Superior."  Everyone looked to where Lexaeus indicated.

 

Their conversation had not gone unobserved.  Huddled behind a building down the road, peeping out from the corner, was a frightened-looking girl.  "Xion?" Roxas said in surprise.

 

She shrank back, but then, taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the open.  As if being drawn against her will, she slowly made her way toward them, but then froze as Vexen approached her.

 

"Hm, what's this, then?" he was muttering interestedly, circling and studying her as if she was a fascinating lab specimen.  "She appears to be only half human, yet she's carrying iron.  Girl, what's your name?" he suddenly barked.

 

She gulped.  "P...people call me Xion."

 

"Dance, Xion, dance!" Demyx called out.

 

She just stared at him.

 

An interested rustle went through the group.  "Not her true name, then," Xemnas murmured.

 

"Clever girl," Luxord agreed.  "At least she knows her folklore."

 

Xion sucked in another breath, apparently steeling herself.  Then she began moving forward again, her eyes fixed on Roxas.  The others moved back uneasily as she passed.  She came straight up to him, then held out one trembling, gloved fist.

 

Warily, Roxas held out his hand and let her drop something into his palm.  It was a key.  Two of them, actually.

 

Xion exhaled and looked visibly relieved as soon as the things had left her grasp.  "They're yours," she whispered.  "Riku and Naminé asked me to give them to you.  She said...she said they won't hurt you.  And she put a little bit of her own magic in them, so that you could use them again."  Then Xion turned and fled.  Though the others watched her go, no one pursued.

 

Roxas stared at the keys in his palm.  His hands twitched a little, as if his body was remembering something that his mind did not.  "The Heartless aren't just from my dreams," he murmured.  "They're real."  He looked up.  "Now I know what to fight with," he said quietly.

 

An odd calm had come over him.  Holding one key in each hand, he let his resolve flow through him, down his arms and into his hands.  He was not surprised when the objects he held grew hot and began to emit bright light, changing shape in his grasp.  He knew how to wield these key-shaped weapons.  Somehow, he knew.

 

A ripple of low laughter ran through the assembled group.  They shifted stance, their eyes gleaming eagerly.

 

"Roxas, I reeeeaaally don't think you want to do this," Axel remarked, even as the spiked wheels in his hands ignited and began to spin.

 

"So this is your move," Luxord murmured.  "A foolish one, but who knows how your gamble will pay off."

 

"This is gonna be so fun," Larxene cackled.  She looked as if she was about to pounce, but somehow Roxas instinctively realized that the first move was coming from someone else.  His body moved before his mind even registered the threat; he whirled and brought up his Keyblades just in time to catch one of Xaldin's lances before it could descend on his head.

 

_"Aw, come on, Xaldin!  Just this once?"_

_"Absolutely not, Your Highness.  Now get back to bed before I report you to the king."_

_"Man, you're no fun....  Hmph, I bet Lexaeus would have let me through."_

_"Shall I initiate an investigation on him for dereliction of duty, then?"_

_"What?  No!  I'm going back to bed, I'm going back to bed!"_

 

Roxas did not even have time for his thoughts to catch up to what had happened when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few sakura petals flutter past.  Already he was disentangling one blade and bringing it up behind him, halting the advance of Marluxia's scythe.

 

_"Seriously, I bet you'd fit right in at the Seelie court."_

_"Hmph.  Beauty has its place among Unseelie as well, you uncouth boy."_

_"Whatever.  So what are buttercups?"_

_"Riches."_

_"And poppies?"_

_"Which color?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"*sigh*  In general, they stand for eternal sleep, oblivion, or imagination."_

_"Sounds creepy.  What about cherry blossoms?"_

_"Depends on the region.  To me, 'transience of life' seems most fitting."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Death, boy.  It's a symbol of mortality."_

 

After that, it was chaos.  Roxas was moving on autopilot, trying hard not to think, terrified that even the smallest attempt at trying to control what was happening would get himself killed.

 

For some reason, his body knew how to fight.  He must have been well trained at one time, there was no other explanation for the way he knew instinctively how to attack and defend and evade and counter like this.  In the back of his mind, he thought he might have once been able to do magic as well, for it kept occurring to him to cast attack spells.  Yet there was _nothing_ to draw on, and he had to fight hard just to keep all his attacks physical in order to avoid damage and keep himself alive.

 

He had to jump constantly to keep out of reach of Marluxia's deadly scythe.  Leaping high up to escape two attackers, he was struck from behind by Xemnas's merciless blades.

 

_"Why can't I call you 'Father'?"_

_"I have explained this, Ventus.  Though you are my heir, I am not your father, and there is no need to create such a pretense."_

_"...Can you at least call me Ven, like my friends do?"_

_"I am not your friend."_

_"...Yes, sir."_

_"Now, try the spell once more.  And you will be punished if you try to stall for time again."_

_"But I wasn't--!  ...Yes, sir."_

 

The landing hurt, since he was too caught off guard by the injury to do it properly.  He immediately rolled away from Lexaeus's immense axe sword, desperate to avoid it and grateful that its wielder was so slow, since a single blow from the powerful weapon might finish him off.  The earth seemed to heave beneath him, flinging him back into the air.

 

_"Do you and Xaldin ever get bored when you're guarding the castle?"_

_"That is not relevant."_

_"Heh, you didn't answer."_

_"Run along, young prince.  I am sure you have better things to do than pester soldiers on duty."_

_"You_ do _get bored, don't you."_

_"Your Highness...."_

_"I know!  I'll play a game with you to pass the time, how about that?"_

_"That is not exactly how it works, Your Highness."_

 

At least it gave Roxas the opportunity to flip around and regain his balance.  This time he landed on his feet, noting in dismay that Saïx was working himself into a berserk rage, but unable to do anything about it because he had to duck and dodge and deflect the giant playing cards that were now flying at him.

 

_"Up for a game of cards, Your Highness?"_

_"Are you kidding?  No way, you always beat me!"_

_"It is simply luck of the draw, Your Highness."_

_"Grr....  Fine, I'll play with you, but only if it's not a luck game!  I think you cheat, anyway."_

_"How rude.  But have it your way.  What do you say to a friendly duel, instead?"_

_"You're not tricking me, are you?"_

The returning memories were growing harder and harder to hold back.  Distracted, Roxas hit the wrong card.  He cursed himself as the world suddenly seemed to crush into him, and everything went flat.  He could no longer breathe.  For a minute, he stared in horror at his opponents, completely and utterly helpless.  Then the card he was trapped in was shattered - by Larxene, who sliced up his back with lightning-fast strikes from her knives.

 

_"Why are you always so mean, Larxene?"_

_"Hmph!  You're annoying, little boy.  Go away."_

_"I think I know why you can never get dates."_

_"What?!  How dare you!"_

_"Hey, you can't hit me!  I'm the prince, you'll get in trouble!"_

_"You just watch your back, little brat!"_

_"Um...but isn't that supposed to be your job?"_

 

The battle was taking its toll.  Roxas was in agony, clinging desperately to mindlessness but losing his grip.  If he started thinking too much, if he let the memories take over, if he gave way to the pain, he would be finished....  "RAGH!" he shouted, surging forward.

 

His attempt at a pre-emptive strike was completely repelled when Saïx seemed to go nuts, howling with rage and keeping up an impenetrable guard as he relentlessly swept his weapon at him.

 

 _"What?  I ran away from Zexion because I didn't_ want _to be tutored!"_

_"Believe me, it's not like he does it for the sheer joy of instructing your Royal Brattiness.  It's the king's orders."_

_"Man, I'd rather you be my tutor instead, Saïx."_

_"I think you might find me a more challenging teacher than you realize."_

_"But Axel says you're really dumb."_

_"Hmph.  If you're believing Axel about things like that, then it seems like you must be the unintelligent one, Ven."_

_"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!"_

_"Are you going to report me, Your Extreme Royal Magnificence?"_

_"Well, no....  Heh, so can I tell Axel you called him a liar?"_

_"Please feel free."_

Miraculously, there was an opening.  Roxas seized it, diving for the weapon Saïx had abandoned in his rage and using it to score damage on its own wielder.

 

The berserker recovered quickly from the beating and turned viciously on him, but both Roxas and Saïx were struck by a pair of flaming chakrams that knocked them apart.  Roxas stumbled back, breathing hard and glaring daggers at Axel, who grinned at him before casually snapping his fingers.

 

Roxas screamed as he was ignited.

 

_"Axel...we'll always be friends, right?"_

_"Hm?  Sure, kid."_

_"Hey!  You're not taking me seriously!"_

_"Ha ha, what, did you want a teary vow of undying friendship?"_

_"Well, maybe not, but...."_

_"At any rate, we both like the same ice cream flavor.  That's got to count for something, right?"_

_"You're teasing me again."_

_"Come on!  Humans base deep, lasting relationships on ice cream all the time, so why can't we?"_

_"I - I may not know much about humans, but I'm not that stupid, Axel!"_

_"Heh, I know.  So we're meeting up again tomorrow, right?"_

_"When the sun sets?"_

_"When the sun sets."_

_"By the way, you were right about that.  Why the sun sets red.  Zexion showed me yesterday."_

_"Told ya."_

 

The wall of water exploding in his face felt bruising, but it was also a relief.  Roxas actually threw himself into Demyx's attacks, eager to douse every single flame.  Then it started to hurt more, and the third time he was flung to the sky, he decided he had had enough.

 

_"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise!"_

_"Hm...okay, I forgive you."_

_"I swear, I'll always be--!  Wait, you do?"_

_"Yup!  Except, you have to do something for me."_

_"Ooohh,_ please _don't say I have to go beat someone up, 'cause I hate fighting!"_

_"Huh?  But in training, you're the one always--  Never mind.  Look, I want you to fix the fountain in the garden."_

_"What?  No!  It's funny!"_

_"Come on, the king's gonna be so mad when he sees the statue looking like it's peeing, and_ I'm _gonna get in trouble because I_ always _do when Axel pulls stunts like this!"_

_"Aw, but it's so funny...."_

_"Just do it, or I'll tell Larxene about the time you wore her--"_

_"No!  No!  I'll fix it!"_

 

Roxas regained his balance and readied his weapons.  As he landed, he brought the Keyblades crashing down on the instrument that Demyx had apparently been using to summon the pillars of water.

 

"My sitar!" Demyx cried out, horrified.

 

Roxas had other things to think about - laser blasts seemed to be raining down on him from the sky.  He was able to dodge or repel them for a few seconds, but eventually he was clipped on the shoulder and then peppered all over.

 

_"Whoa!  How'd you do that?"_

_"It's really easy - you just grab the space-time continuum, tie it up in a couple of knots, tug here and yank there and then smooth it out, and voila!"_

_"Whoaaa...."_

_"I'm pulling your leg, kid."_

_"Huh?  Oh.  Well, teach me how to do it!"_

_"Heh, sorry - walking on walls is a classified ability.  You wouldn't want me to give away military secrets now, would ya?"_

_"Uh...is that really true, or are you just messing with me?"_

_"Who knows!"_

 

"No!" Roxas howled, sensing that he was near the end of his strength.  Feeling like he was facing his pain head-on and pushing right through it, he charged straight through the laserfire and swiped at Xigbar, catching him, by a stroke of luck, at a moment when he was reloading.

 

He managed to knock the older man away, but his head now felt like it was splitting.  The memories were becoming too much, he was losing control over them.  They were rushing faster and faster through his head, like he was living out an entire other life all in a few minutes.

 

Roxas fell to one knee, struggling and failing to get back up.  It was all he could do not to completely collapse when icy spikes suddenly burst out of the ground and knocked him back.  He nearly passed out from the pain, but somehow managed to summon enough strength to block the shield that was descending on him with one Keyblade, as he used the other arm to brace himself against the ground.

 

_"Yes, okay, I got it, I'm really stupid."_

_"Well, don't just sit there babbling about it,_ do _something to rectify your sorry state!"_

_"I don't even know what 'rectify' means."_

_"Argh!  It doesn't matter.  Now, as you can see - at least, as anyone with half a brain could see -_ this _spell is only an elementary level Blizzard spell because of the quadrilateral shape of the ice crystals, whereas a higher level Blizzaga spell utilizes fractal--  Are you paying attention?"_

_"*yawn*  What?  Uh, sure, yeah."_

 

The effort it took to repel Vexen's shield sapped the last of Roxas's strength from his arms.  He lay completely helpless, trying frantically through the haze of his pounding head to move his body - an arm, even just a hand, - but it was a failed effort.  He could see blood pooling beneath him, could sense the others approaching, closing in on him.

 

 _'I'm going to die here,'_ he thought, his feeling of helplessness utterly complete when he felt both Keyblades dissolve, leaving him with nothing but the small, useless iron keys lying heavy in his palms.

 

"Ven?"

 

Roxas looked up.  The face gazing worriedly into his was so familiar, it broke his heart.  A name came unbidden to his lips.  "Terra...?"

 

_"Yeah, but still, wasn't it pretty mean of you to make that boy think his own friend wanted to hurt him?"_

_"Only those with weak hearts fail to see the truth behind illusion.  Don't ever let your heart grow weak, Ventus."_

 

The warrior suddenly smiled cruelly as he struck the final blow.  The last words Roxas heard before he gave in to darkness were, "Man, that was pretty low even for you, Zexion...."

 

o.o.o

 

_The silence was eerie - an entire court assembled, yet none made a sound.  No one, that is, except one or two of the eleven prisoners kneeling before the throne in chains, who were fidgeting restlessly.  Ven's heart ached to see those familiar figures so humbled, but the restraints around his own wrists were a constant reminder of how helpless he was to aid them._

_"By order of the Unseelie king, you are hereby sentenced to eternal imprisonment, unless a time comes when King Eraqus may have need of you.  You shall submit to this fate quietly, as fitting punishment for your loyalty to darkness and the threat you pose to the realm of light."_

_Axel spoke out, bitter and careless in the face of his hopeless situation.  "What, no last words?  No chance to say good-bye?"  His eyes slid to Ven, who tried to hold back tears._

_"Silence, creature!  You eleven of the deepest darkness will be shown no mercy."_

_Ven could not stand it anymore.  He surged forward, ignoring as best he could the painful crackling that suddenly erupted from his shackles.  "Please!  Your - Your Majesty, please, I can make them swear loyalty to you, I can bind them to--"_

_Xaldin cut him off, proud to the end.  "The boy is a sentimental fool, human.  We will never bow our heads to one who has cast out our true master."_

_"Some of us might," Demyx ventured, but was quickly cowed by a fierce scowl from Lexaeus._

_"Enough of this."  The new Unseelie king raised his arms, letting his stolen magic rise about him in the form of purple-black flames.  He closed his eyes, perhaps acquainting himself with the power he was as of yet unaccustomed to.  Then darkness rose from the ground beneath each of the eleven kneeling figures, consuming them entirely.  When the darkness dissipated, the prisoners were nowhere to be seen._

_"Axel!"  Ven fell to his knees, sobbing with grief.  "How could you do that to them?  Axel, Saïx, Xigbar, all of them, I'll never see them again...."_

o.o.o

 

Gradually, Roxas began to think of himself as 'Roxas' again, began to struggle out of the past, became aware that, even though he could not get his eyes open or move his body, he could at least hear what was happening around him.  Someone was supporting him, someone who was yelling angrily.  Axel.  Axel's voice.

 

"Why not?!  The kid's been cut to shreds, and you say I can't even give him a freaking Potion?!"

 

"It would do more harm than good right now.  Take him home if you must, but he has been overcome by his memories and will not recover quickly if he is revived while still in their grip.  He is a stubborn, foolish boy, and requires careful handling."

 

Axel's next words were muttered, so that only Roxas heard them.  "Stubborn-headed idiot he may be, but anyone who could last that long against the twelve of us is really something else, even if we _were_ pulling our punches...."

 

 _'Pulling their punches?'_ Roxas thought in a daze.  _'They nearly killed me, and that was going_ easy _on me?!'_

 

He was lifted up.  Axel adjusted his hold then started walking.  Each jarring step would have made Roxas cry out if he could get his mouth open - eventually, the pain became too much, and he passed out again.

 

o.o.o

 

_"Sora...."_

_His heart was pounding with apprehension, and he could barely get the words out.  "What is it, Kairi?"_

_Her smile took his breath away.  "I told you that we didn't have to worry, didn't I?  They have a way to make you like us."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You can become a faery, Sora.  We can be together forever!"_

_"A...a faery?  They're gonna make me a faery?!  How in the world would they do that?"_

_"It has to do with all that stuff I'll learn after my coming-of-age ceremony.  Basically, Father says they'll be able to take someone else's magic and give it to you."_

_"Cool!  ...But, wait, what'll happen to the person who gives me his magic?"_

_"Have you ever heard of changelings, Sora?  That's what we call people who give their magic to a human, so that they can go live on Earth and let the human come live here."_

_"Really?  People do that?"_

_"Yup.  Did you know that the Unseelie king is a changeling?  He came from Earth, and he used to be a human.  Father says that things have gotten a lot better ever since he took over from Xemnas - there's been peace between our courts ever since."_

_"Wow, that's pretty cool.  So who am I gonna be switching with?"_

_"I'm not sure, actually.  Father said that he already left, and his magic is waiting for you.  All you need to do is promise to marry me, and they'll transfer it to you."_

_"Uh...we can wait to get married 'til we're older, right?"_

_She laughed.  "Yes, after my coming-of-age ceremony."_

_"Hm...what about everyone on Earth?  My parents, and Riku, and my other friends?"_

_"I'm sure you'll be able to visit them.  We don't stay in Faerie all the time, you know - we go on rades and stuff, it's really fun.  That's how we met, remember?"_

_"Of course I remember.  How could I forget?"_

 

o.o.o

 

When Roxas awakened, he was alone, lying on his own bed, in his dark bedroom, feeling horrendous.  He simply lay there for a while, trying and failing to muster enough energy to get up and find...something, anything to lessen the pain.

 

He became aware that his room was not completely dark - there was a faint glow coming from somewhere near his head.  He rolled his eyes up to look, and found a bottle resting on his nightstand.  The gunk inside was glowing, like radioactive waste out of a superhero comic or something.

 

He found himself completely not caring.  With the very last of his strength, he reached up weakly to grasp the bottle and tipped its contents into his mouth.

 

The Elixir was cool and a little sweet on his tongue, light and fresh, like...like drinking a rainbow.  Roxas swallowed, gulped in some more, then swallowed again - and sat up with a gasp.  He could almost feel the Elixir running through him.

 

He looked down and found that his wounds were beginning to glow.  He let out a little cry of surprise, and could only watch in shock as every single cut was closed up without a trace, every bruise faded, every fracture mended.  The healing was immediate, total, and complete.  It did not just restore the damage, either; he felt himself brimming with energy, at the peak of health.  He felt absolutely incredible, and it scared him a little.

 

He meant to simply climb out of bed and walk to the door, but with all the energy surging through his body, he ended up leaping to his feet and bounding out of his bedroom like a puppy.

 

He could hear voices downstairs.  Frowning, Roxas plunged his hands into his pockets.  To his relief, the keys were there, and he yanked them out into Keyblade form without a second's thought.  He leaped down the stairs, rounded the corner, and burst into the living room - where he came to a halt in surprise.

 

His living room was full of teenagers, plates of half-eaten pizza, and soda bottles.  Hayner and Riku were lounging on the floor, Pence knelt at the coffee table where his laptop was set up, Olette was perched on the rocking chair, and Naminé and Xion were seated on the couch.  They all looked up in surprise at Roxas's noisy entrance.

 

"What...what are you guys all doing here?"

 

"Roxas!"

 

"Dude!"

 

"You're awake!"

 

Hayner, Pence, and Olette jumped up and ran to him, all babbling at once.

 

"The _weirdest_ things have been going on--"

 

"They say you're a freaking fairy, man!"

 

"You know all those new students?  The creepy ones?  They're all--!"

 

"Roxas, your Sora dreams, I finally know--!"

 

"Riku and Naminé have been telling us--!"

 

Roxas deactivated his weapons, tucked them back in his pockets, and held up his hands.  "Guys, slow down, I can't understand a thing you're saying."

 

Pence and Olette took deep breaths and stepped back, while Hayner shook his head like an irritated dog.  "Man, I can't believe you just sat there and watched me make an idiot of myself with Larxene...."

 

" _Sat back and watched_?" Roxas repeated indignantly.  "You wouldn't listen to me!"

 

"It must have been really tough for you," Olette realized.  "Looking back on the last few days, now I can see what I couldn't before...I'm really sorry, Roxas."  Her hand reached out to the side, faltering a little, then was grasped firmly by Pence.  The two of them glanced at each other and smiled sadly before looking back at Roxas.

 

He shook his head.  "No, I'm the one who's sorry.  I....  It's because of me that they were messing with you guys.  I wish you hadn't had to go through all that."  He looked past them to the others in the room.

 

Naminé was smiling at them.  Even sitting here in his mundane little living room, she looked like an angel in her pure white dress.  Xion was also smiling, though much more shyly and a little sadly.  Riku merely regarded him with cool, slightly unfriendly eyes.

 

"So, what's up with you guys?" Roxas asked guardedly.

 

Riku's tone was brusque.  "Naminé says that you know Sora."

 

Roxas shook his head.  "Not really...it's just that I keep having dreams about him."

 

"That's because--" Naminé started to say, but then paused.

 

Roxas studied her.  For some reason, she felt like the only one to whom he could safely admit the truth.  "I'm his changeling, aren't I," he said softly.  "Sora used to be just a normal kid.  Before I...before I came and ruined his life."

 

"Yeah," Riku said, his voice hard.  "That's exactly right."

 

Naminé shook her head.  "You didn't ruin his life, Roxas.  Sora is very happy right now.  He has accepted a mission with great meaning to him, and he's with the one he loves.  Please don't blame him or Kairi.  Neither of them have any idea what their happiness has cost you."  She smiled a little.  "Actually...you didn't know, either.  When you became human and forgot your past life, you were content until the Unseelie came to reclaim you."

 

"I've just been looking it up," Pence explained.  "In the world of Faerie, there are two courts - light and dark, Seelie and Unseelie.  The terms 'light' and 'dark' are a bit relative, though, since arrogance and cruelty seem to be an ingrained trait in all faeries."

 

Olette giggled.  "Present company excepted, of course."

 

Naminé laughed, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

 

"Enough with the lecture," Hayner said impatiently.  "So, is it true, Roxas?  You're some evil fairy prince, and the bad guys want to kidnap you and use you to take over Fairyland?"

 

Roxas stared at him.  "Huh?"  Though many of his memories seemed to have come back, apparently he had missed this one.  "I...I mean, I remember being a..."  It sounded stupid saying it out loud.  "...a prince in the Unseelie court, and I remember that those guys used to be my friends."  His servants as well, though the concept seemed disturbing here in a way that it had not been in Faerie.  "I remember what happened to them when Master Eraqus came and forced Xemnas into exile."  He hesitated.  "I even...I even remember my...my name.  The one everyone called me over there."

 

"Ventus, right?" Olette softly.  "Your real name is Ven."

 

"Well, not his _true_ name," Naminé amended.  "No faery would give away that secret, except in extreme circumstances.  But yes, Roxas is really Ventus of the Unseelie court."  She looked at him compassionately.  "And a great wrong was done to you, Ventus."

 

"I was captured, wasn't I," he said.  "During one of the battles.  I kind of remember that.  And the rest of it I pieced together from my dreams.  They wouldn't let Kairi be with Sora unless he became a faery, so they...."  Even just talking about it was painful.  "So they str--  So they took my - my magic, and they gave it to him.  Sora is me now."  It was the strangest feeling.  "Over there...Sora is what I should have been."

 

"Yeah," Riku cut in.  "And he doesn't belong there.  I want him _back_."

 

"Riku has been searching tirelessly for Sora," Naminé said softly.  "Ever since I ran away from home, I've been trying to find a way to save you, and yet not ruin my sister's happiness.  Riku has been trying just as hard to make sure his friend is safe, it's just...well...."

 

"Apparently, I'm a pretty easy guy to trick," Riku said flatly.  "Some green-skinned witch comes along and tells me she can help me find Sora - I should've known better than to trust her.  I found Sora, all right.  By then, my body had become someone else's, my mind wasn't my own, I was just a puppet being used to fight my own best friend."  The self-disgust in his voice was unmistakable.  "Now I'm supposed to be grateful that he beat me in the end, since that's what finally freed me from Xehanort's control.  Sora doesn't even have a clue."

 

"He's so oblivious," Roxas murmured.  "He fights for truth and goodness and light, and all our fey scheming just goes right over his head...."

 

"We were wondering if there was a way for you to help us, Roxas," Naminé ventured.  "If Sora returns your magic, then you'll be restored and Sora can return home.  The only problem is that he won't be able to stay with Kairi....  Riku and I have been working together for the last week or two, trying to find a way.  We...um...don't always see eye to eye."  She smiled a little wryly.

 

"Were the two of you seeing eye to eye when he tried to kill me?"  Roxas had had no idea that he was going to say that, it just slipped out of his mouth.  Yet as soon as he spoke, the memory came back to him.  Blurry, as everything had been at the time, but that moment had been vivid enough to make an impact:  Riku's hands around his throat, Riku's voice demanding things of him that he could not give, being thrust into a void, falling and falling....

 

"What?!  This punk tried to kill you?!"  Hayner looked ridiculous as he faced down the still-lounging Riku, like a fox trying to menace a lion, but Roxas appreciated his support all the same.

 

"Couldn't," Riku muttered.  "Was like choking a doll at first, but then those zombie eyes kind of came to life for a minute...."  He shivered.  "So creepy.  I couldn't do it."  He lifted his gaze to meet Roxas's squarely.  "For what it's worth, I'm glad now that I didn't.  You're not...the one I should be blaming."  His tone indicated that he did, anyway.

 

"Gee, thanks," Roxas grumbled.

 

Naminé bowed her head.  "That was before I knew Riku, though I did meet you at that time.  I managed to catch you before you could get too lost in the Lanes Between.  I brought you here to Twilight Town...I thought you might be safest here, where neither Seelie nor Unseelie magic can overcome each other."

 

"Yeah, and tell him about how you messed with all our memories," Hayner prompted, folding his arms challengingly.

 

"It's amazing," Pence answered instead (Naminé seemed perfectly content to let him).  "She somehow altered the memories of _everyone in town_ to think that you'd lived here all your life!  She even made _us_ think that you'd been our best friend since childhood."

 

Roxas stared at them.

 

"Roxas," Olette said warmly, scooting over to take his hand, "you know that we're still friends, right?  We may not actually have known each other for more than a few months, but the bond between us...it still _feels_ right.  Nothing's changed, not for real."

 

"Yeah," he said hollowly.  "Sure."

 

Hayner glared, Pence folded his arms, and Olette tugged meaningfully at his hand.

 

"Thanks, you guys," Roxas whispered.

 

Naminé took a deep breath.  "Roxas?  There's something else...Riku and I are not the only ones who have been seeking you out."

 

"Yeah," Roxas said tiredly.  "Axel and the others."  He paused.  "How'd they get here, anyway?  I thought they were all imprisoned.  And what do they want me for?"

 

"Much of their magic has been lost, now that their changelings are dead.  They need every scrap of what's left, as well as your cooperation to complete their circle so that they can force their way back into Faerie again.  Ventus...they have a great thirst for revenge, against both the Seelie court and the Unseelie king.  I'm frightened about what will happen if they ever succeed."

 

"Aw, quit calling him 'Ventus,' it's creeping me out," Hayner complained.  "He's _Roxas_."

 

"'Roxas' is fine," Roxas agreed.  "But wait, Naminé - are you saying that all those changelings are dead?  The eleven humans who switched with--"  He stopped, feeling chilled.  "I dreamed about them.  Someone killed them.  Who was it, Naminé?" he asked urgently.

 

"Vanitas did," she said softly.  "Ve--  Roxas...when I said that Riku and I aren't the only ones, I was thinking of someone else.  Someone devoted to you, who would have done anything to keep you safe."

 

"Terra," Roxas whispered.  He looked up to meet Naminé's eyes.  "He came to rescue me, didn't he."

 

"Yes.  He forced Xigbar and the others into an oath that they would help him, and then he freed them so that they could attack the Seelie court.  They...they lost.  Sora is the Hero of Light, and he did not understand their intentions...they were no match for him in the end.  While they were being stripped of their magic, Terra broke free and escaped.  He fought with Sora, and managed to get away with...."  She glanced at Pence.  "What did you say it was, again?"

 

"DNA," Pence explained with relish.  "Terra had enough of Sora's DNA to make some sort of clone - Naminé called it a replica.  Apparently, Terra made this replica of Sora named Vanitas, and told him to look for you."

 

"Dude sounds awesome," Hayner piped up.  "He's, like, Sora's superhero dark side."

 

"You wouldn't think he's 'awesome' if you ever ran into him on the street," Riku said darkly.  "He was captured and corrupted by Xemnas.  Vanitas is serious bad news."

 

Roxas shivered.  "He killed those changelings, all of them.  He tried to kill me."  Hayner and the others exclaimed in consternation.  "I think he definitely would have, if...if that woman hadn't saved me."  He looked back at Naminé.  "I think she was looking for you.  She said her name was Aqua."

 

Naminé nodded.  "Yes.  I sensed that you were in trouble, but Riku and I were at school that day, and I knew we wouldn't be able to get to you fast enough."  She sighed.  "I wish we had been able to attend your own school--"

 

"Would've been a heck of a lot easier," Riku muttered.

 

"Yes, but Xemnas had gained control there.  He would have known who I was and what I had done to his servants, so I had to stay away from him.  It was so wonderful to find someone else who could help us...."  Naminé smiled at Xion, who blushed.  "Xion already knew so much, it was easy to make friends with her and explain everything."

 

"What do you mean?"  Roxas remembered Xion saying that she had always believed in fairies.  Now she did not sound crazy at all.

 

"Dude, she's, like, half-fairy!" Hayner broke in.  "We've had this fairy chick in school all along, and we never even knew!"

 

"My mother was from Faerie," Xion said softly.  "She passed away when I was born.  I don't think my father even knew the truth about her, or about me.  All my life, I've...I've seen things, been able to do things, that aren't normal...at least, in this world.  It was only when I read books and looked things up that I began to think...."  She shrugged.

 

"You want to go home," Roxas realized.

 

Xion nodded fervently, her eyes shining.

 

Naminé smiled again.  "Even though she was scared, she agreed to watch over you for us.  But of course, I didn't want her anywhere near Vanitas."  Naminé was not the only one who shuddered.  "So I called Aqua to Earth...it's her job to protect me and Kairi, but I didn't want her to find me, because I knew she would make me go back home before I'd found the answer.  Though making me go back home wouldn't matter if Vanitas killed you, so...."

 

Roxas spoke slowly, thinking of Terra.  "Naminé, I think you should let her know where you are.  It's...cruel, making her worry like that.  Even if you're afraid she'll try to make you go home...I think it's better that she knows you're safe."

 

Naminé sighed.  "You're right, Roxas."  She hesitated, then stood up and called out in a clear voice.  "Aqua.  Aqua.  Aqua."

 

There was a flash of bluish white light, and then Aqua stood there, staring around in confusion.  Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Naminé.  "Princess!"

 

Naminé smiled a little apprehensively.  "Hello, Aqua.  I...I'm sorry for making you worry."

 

Aqua took two steps toward her, but then suddenly halted.  Her face turned to Roxas.  Her expression darkened, and she stepped protectively in front of Naminé.  "Princess, it is unwise to be in this boy's presence - he is Unseelie."

 

Naminé laid a hand on her arm.  "I know.  Aqua, please.  He won't hurt us.  I want to help him, Aqua."

 

The woman glanced down at her in astonishment.  "Him?  When his court attacked us, and nearly killed your father?"

 

"That wasn't his fault!  Aqua, don't you know what they did to him?"

 

"My concern is you and your sister, Princess.  It is not my duty to keep track of Unseelie prisoners."

 

"Aqua!  They stripped him of his magic!  They erased his memories and banished him to Earth - my own _father_ did this - and they lied to Kairi about it, and to Sora!"

 

"Princess," Aqua said sternly, "your accusation is very grave."

 

"I mean, they didn't lie, exactly...but Aqua, how do you think Kairi would feel?  What if she knew that she's only able to be with Sora and accompany him on his quest because of the horrible sacrifices Ventus had to make for them?"

 

Aqua was quiet for a moment.  Then she sighed, nodded to Roxas in a sort of truce, and turned sharp eyes to Naminé.  "Princess, what has happened since I saw you last?  Your magic is far more powerful than before."

 

Naminé wrapped her arms around herself, looking haunted.  "Aqua...when Vanitas killed those changelings and released their power, I couldn't...I couldn't let the Unseelie get it.  I...took it.  As much of it as I could hold on to."

 

Roxas stared at her.  "Wait, what?  Their--  Axel, Saïx and everyone - _you_ have their magic?!"  _And they_ still _nearly killed me?!_

 

"Yes," she admitted, shame-faced.  "Roxas, I couldn't let them have it.  At least, not yet."

 

Conflicted, he did not answer.  He knew that she was probably right, but it still felt so wrong, such a violation.

 

"Man, when are we gonna stop gabbing and go to Fairyland already?" Hayner complained.

 

Everyone looked at him.  "What?" Roxas said.  "Who said we're going to Faerie?"

 

"Dude, how can we _not_?" Hayner countered impatiently.  "Buncha punks mess up my friend like that?  They're not gonna get away with it!"

 

"Yeah, you'll definitely be able to pwn both the Seelie _and_ the Unseelie armies," Riku said sarcastically.

 

"Hayner," Roxas said, "this isn't exactly a matter of whacking someone with a Struggle bat to get bragging rights for the next week."

 

"Besides," Naminé added urgently, "I don't want Roxas and Sora to meet yet.  Roxas, please forgive me, I will do everything in my power to right my family's wrongs, but...my sister...she would be so heartbroken if she lost Sora.  There has to be a way."

 

"I've lived this long as a human," Roxas mumbled.  "I can wait longer."

 

"So we're not gonna kick any fairy butt?" Hayner whined.

 

"Were you not listening to the part about your skinny, mortal, fifteen-year-old Struggle bat-wielding self against hordes of magical immortals with superpowers?" Riku said in annoyance.

 

"Such a thing would be quite foolish to attempt," Aqua put in.

 

Naminé shook her head.  "Everyone, do you think we can continue this conversation tomorrow?  It's so late, and I'm...I'm sorry, but I feel really tired...."

 

"Of course we can leave this for tomorrow," Aqua said immediately.  "You need to rest, Princess."

 

"I'm not sleepy," Hayner proclaimed defiantly.

 

"Well, _I_ am," Olette said.  "Roxas, do you think we'll all be able to crash here tonight?"

 

It was a challenge, but Roxas eventually found accommodations for everyone.  Thanks to the Elixir, he himself could not sleep, even after everyone else had settled in and the house was quiet.  He tossed and turned for nearly an hour, then got up restlessly with the vague idea of going for a run or something.

 

A figure materialized in the hallway, soundless as a shadow.  Roxas instinctively shoved whoever it was against the wall, wrapping his hands around its throat.  Aquamarine eyes gazed calmly back at him.  His grip did not loosen.  It felt so satisfying to be the one in control for once, the one with the power to cut off another's breath....

 

After a moment, Riku reached up and tugged the hands away from his throat.  Roxas backed off and grasped the handrail instead, glaring.  "What do you want?"

 

"I have to talk to you."

 

Without a word, Roxas stalked downstairs and plopped into a kitchen chair, waiting in sullen silence.  Riku pulled over another chair, swinging it around so that he could sit on it backwards.  "I need your help."

 

"Really."

 

"I want to go to Faerie.  Naminé's been a lifesaver - literally.  I don't know how I would have recovered without her.  But she's got her own agenda, just like I do.  She doesn't want Sora to know what happened until she can fix everything, but it's been _months_.  She's been experimenting with that monster magic of hers, but nothing works, at least not for long, or in a way that's pretty.  I'm tired of waiting.  I want to go to the Seelie court to meet Sora next time he returns there, but I don't have any dark power to draw on anymore.  Naminé won't take me, and neither will that bodyguard of hers without permission."  His lips twisted wryly.  "You're the only one I can turn to."

 

"Isn't that interesting."

 

"Yep."

 

"You know, you never did apologize for trying to kill me."

 

"I am deeply sorry for choking you and hurling you into a fairy ring," Riku said at once.  "I can beg for forgiveness, if you want.  After what I let Maleficent and Xehanort do to me, I have no pride left."

 

Roxas could not help smiling a little, despite himself.  "You really do care about Sora, don't you."

 

Riku finally looked away.  "I...never realized how important he was to me.  Until he was gone.  At first, he was just the annoying new kid who wouldn't leave me alone, then it got to be fun teasing him and being better than him at everything, but then...when he disappeared...I realized just how much I had isolated myself.  Sora was the only one who seemed to see the real me, who...who didn't back off when he saw how weak and ugly my heart is...."

 

"Sora and Kairi are betrothed, you know.  I hope you're good at the unrequited thing."

 

Riku frowned.  "What are you, a yaoi fangirl?  I'm not in _love_ with him, you moron."

 

"Heh, just thought I'd mention it."

 

"Whatever.  So, are you going to help me, or not?"

 

"You know, for all practical purposes, I'm just as human as you.  I can't open a gate to Faerie."

 

Riku leaned back and arched an eyebrow.

 

Roxas looked away.  "There's...good reason...Naminé doesn't want them in the Seelie court."

 

"Do you honestly care about that?"

 

The Seelie had held him prisoner, violated him and erased his entire true life.  They had never had his loyalty.  "No."

 

"Great.  Be ready, we're gonna leave before the others wake up."

 

_To be concluded...._

 

Author's Notes:  **I know that in canon, Roxas is not Ventus (sort of) and they have different personalities, but for some reason, I have trouble separating them in my mind...they feel like the same person to me. ^^;**   And I see Vanitas waaaaay more as evil sugar-high Sora than as Ven's dark half *sweatdrop*, though in that case I do try to fight the concept in my writing, with varying degrees of success.  Whereas I totally go to town with "Roxas is Ven! :D" in my AUs, because _it just fits_.

 

**Fairy rings (look 'em up on Wikipedia if you're interested) were once thought to be gateways to Faerie.  In this fic, they're actually unreliable portals to the Lanes Between, which Riku would only want to risk as a last resort.**


	6. The Sixth Day

**_The Thirteenth Changeling_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Raberba girl**

**The Sixth Day**

 

_Hovering in midair, body made light as a feather by the pixie dust.  Two loyal friends at my side, ready to fight with me to the very end and protect everything we care about.  Kairi is waiting for me.  I want to make the future a place where everyone can live happily._

_Xehanort facing us, his body grotesquely misshapen by the darkness.  I will never understand him, never see why he is so desperate to destroy everything that is precious and beautiful._

_"You're wrong," I tell him.  "I know now, without a doubt.  Kingdom Hearts...is light!"_

 

o.o.o

 

The two of them did not speak until they were out of the house.  Out on the street, they paused, glanced up at the dark windows, then continued on without looking back again.  "Do you think Aqua heard us leave?"

 

"No.  I drugged her last night, and Naminé, too.  They're out cold."

 

Roxas stared at him.

 

"What?  You're the Unseelie here, why are you so surprised?"

 

"I...I dunno, I guess I...didn't expect humans to be as ruthless as us...."

 

"You haven't been to Earth much, have you."

 

Roxas shook his head.  "Mostly just ice cream raids with Axel and stuff.  I never really got to know humans until I came to Twilight Town...."

 

Riku glanced at him questioningly.

 

Roxas frowned.  "I kind of like it better.  People are so nice here.  And...unsuspecting.  I like not being on edge or having to look over my shoulder all the time."

 

"Guess I don't blame you.  So, how are we gonna pull this thing off?"

 

"If I call them, they'll come running," Roxas mused.  He smiled a little.  "What the heck.  Let's go meet them at school."

 

They were about two blocks away when Roxas finally sensed that they were being watched.  He stopped and looked at Riku.  "Do you feel it?"

 

Riku stared at him, then frowned and glanced behind them.  "Oi.  We know you're there."

 

There was a pause.  Then, "Dang it, Pence, I _knew_ they heard you fart!"

 

"I told you, that wasn't a fart!  My shoes squeaked!"

 

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Xion came out of hiding with varying degrees of sheepishness.

 

"I can't believe you were gonna run off to Fairyland after all, _without us_ ," Hayner stormed.  "You're not allowed to have adventures without your buddies!"

 

"Hayner...it's not gonna be like you're thinking."

 

"We still want to go with you, Roxas," Olette said softly.  "I mean, maybe we won't be fighting in battles or anything, but Roxas, we're your friends.  We want to be there for you."

 

There was a lump in Roxas's throat.  "Guys...I don't want you to get hurt."

 

"Don't worry about that," Pence said confidently, holding up his backpack.  "We've got all sorts of stuff in here - salt, rowan, silver, crosses, everything I could get my hands on.  We'll be fine!"

 

"Go home," Riku snapped.

 

"Aw, come on!"

 

Roxas shook his head.  "If you're going to come, stay behind us.  Hide, don't talk to anyone, _don't_ eat anything or tell anyone your real name...."  This was hopeless.

 

"Don't worry, Roxas, we've been studying hard," Olette assured him.  "We know Faerie's tricks."

 

Riku rolled his eyes.

 

"And plus, we've got Xi here to help!" Hayner asserted, throwing his arm around the girl's shoulders.

 

She looked down at her shoes.  "I...I don't know how much help I'll be...I've never actually been there, after all--"

 

"Oh, don't be so modest!"

 

Although a few sports teams and such were on campus that Saturday morning, there was an open field behind the school that suited their purposes.  With his friends and allies ranged behind him, Roxas, feeling strangely solemn and formal, stepped forward and began calling their names, one by one, in order of rank.  "Xemnas...Xemnas...Xemnas....

 

"Xigbar....

 

"Xaldin....

 

Vexen...."

 

They stepped out of thin air.  Most of them seemed to grasp the situation at once.  Demyx started to prattle before he realized what was going on, and Larxene muttered something sarcastic under her breath, but otherwise they all fell into place with grave expressions, not saying a word.

 

To Roxas's dismay, Vanitas appeared as well, although he had not been called.  Silently, he drifted down behind him and laid his hands on Roxas's shoulders.  Roxas was very tempted to fling him off, but the despite the ugly, oppressive feel of the replica's touch, he sensed that it was necessary.  After all, his magic belonged to Sora now.  Roxas had nothing to give except his presence, and whatever connection he had to his lost magic though his dreams, and through the dark creation behind him that truly had no right to exist.

 

Roxas took a deep breath and instinctively began.  "My king.  His loyal retainers.  I, Ventus, offer to join my power with yours for this common purpose, to accomplish this shared goal.  Let us return home."  He reached out, holding his arms outspread.

 

Xemnas, standing directly across from him, responded in kind.  "My heir.  My good vassals.  I, Xemnas, command you to join your power for this common purpose, to accomplish this shared goal.  Let us return home."  He lifted his arms in a majestic gesture.

 

The others all spoke in chorus, raising their arms as they did so.  "Our revered king.  Our good prince.  We offer to join our power with yours for this common purpose, to accomplish this shared goal.  Lead us home."

 

Until now, Roxas had felt just the smallest bit silly, knowing that what they were doing made sense and yet aware of how ridiculous it looked on the surface.  Now, however, it all became real.  Something began to flow through him from Vanitas, and the invisible force spread through his arms and out past his hands, toward Zexion on one side and Saïx on the other, until the torn remnants of their magic merged into a collective power.

 

For the first time, Roxas was able to sense things he hadn't before - the fractured, darkly glimmering essences of the immortals around him; the dull glow of Xion's fey heritage; even a spark of magic within Riku, who must have had a faery ancestor long ago, and had been the only one able to recognize his best friend's changeling for what it was.  There was also the roiling, ugly mess that was Vanitas, bits of Terra's magic mixed with traces of Ven's own, all corrupted and darkened and magnified so that the weight of Vanitas's hands still on Roxas's shoulders was making him feel sick.  Yet he had to hold on, had to stay strong until they were all through....

 

The transition was dark and yet peppered with glimmers of light, as if they were moving through the celestial realm.  Roxas could sense the others clearly, though it was difficult to see them.

 

There were many paths.  The brightest led to Faerie, which existed on a completely different plane than all the other worlds of Earth, but there were so many others, so many enticing roads that invited him on, promising joy and excitement and adventure....

 

 _'I don't want to go to Faerie.'_   The realization surprised him.  _'I was never happy there.  Not like I was on Earth.'_   The Unseelie court had been dark, sometimes stifling.  The Seelie had been unspeakably cruel.  His friendships were all that he had valued - otherwise, he would have been content to live out the rest of his days on Earth, with or without his memories intact.  _'I never want to go back there again.'_

 

His vision was filled with a warm light.  Someone seemed to be calling out to his wounded soul, gently beckoning.  Roxas forgot about his fear, his anger, all his worries.  He wanted to find the light.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Roxas stepped into a landscape right out of his dreams.  He looked around at the looming castle surrounded by a bound sea.  "This is Hollow Bastion," he murmured.  There were Heartless here, but after rediscovering his own strength and having fought twelve elite Unseelie warriors, they were easily dealt with.

 

Roxas made his way to the castle and ended up in the library, where he found several young women wandering among the shelves, talking to each other, or curled up comfortably with a book (in the case of a dark-haired lady in a golden ball gown, an entire stack of books).  His sensitivity from the ceremony was gone, but somehow he knew that he had found what his heart was looking for.

 

"Oh, hello!  I'm Cinderella.  What's your name?"

 

"Roxas."

 

"I'm delighted to meet you, Roxas!  These are my new friends...."

 

There were seven names and faces to learn, which was a little difficult - except for one.  Roxas knew her instantly.  "You're Kairi."

 

"Hi!  Have we met before?"

 

"Well...not really...maybe kind of."

 

She giggled.  "What does that mean?"

 

The other princesses eventually returned to their chatting or reading, and Roxas was able to talk to Kairi alone at one of the tables upstairs.  He explained his situation as vaguely as possible in regard to her and Sora's roles in it, but from the expression of dawning horror on her face, he could tell that she was able to read between the lines.

 

"Wait, no.  That can't be right.  You didn't - you didn't give Sora your magic willingly, did you."  She drew in a breath.  "Your magic was stripped."

 

"Well...."

 

Tears were filling her beautiful blue eyes.  "My father knew about this, didn't he.  You're the Unseelie heir.  He had to have known.  He _ordered_ it done to you, didn't he."

 

"Kairi."  Roxas spoke gently.  "It wasn't a bad life on Earth.  In fact...."  He shook his head.  "I wish so much now that I could have it back.  I don't want to go to Faerie anymore.  I _want_ to live on Earth, even without magic if I have to.  There's nothing for me in Faerie, except my friends.  It's not home to me anymore...in a way, it never was."

 

She met his gaze seriously.  "That may be, Roxas, but I can't just sit here and not do anything.  I have to make amends for what my court - for what my _family_ did to you."

 

"You don't have to do anything," Roxas assured her.

 

"No.  I'm going to fix this, Roxas.  I promise."

 

She was just like her sister.  "I told you, I don't want to go back," he insisted.

 

She smiled, a conspiratorial hint creeping into her face.  "I know.  I'm not dumb."

 

Just then, the castle began to shudder, and light blazed through the cracks under the doors and the previously dark passageway on the upper floor.  The princesses gathered together, tittering anxiously.

 

"What's happening?" Roxas asked.

 

Kairi was staring into the distance, her expression increasingly hopeful.  "I think...I think that Sora--"

 

Then everything was consumed by light.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

When the light faded, Roxas found himself and Kairi standing on a brightly sunlit beach, with waves rolling as far as the eye could see and seagulls crying overhead.  The other princesses were gone - instead, a small group of kids nearby was noticing them and then jogging over with shouts of greeting and questioning exclamations.

 

They turned out to be friends of Kairi.  She made introductions, and then everyone's attention was caught by another voice.  They looked up to find Sora bounding toward them, yelling joyfully and somewhat unintelligibly until Kairi got him to settle down and say things in a chronology that made sense.

 

"Kairi, it was _amazing_!  I knew it, Kingdom Hearts wasn't full of darkness after all!  When the door opened, Xehanort was, like, totally _swallowed_ by light, and I barely got to tell Donald and Goofy good-bye before we were all sucked back home--  Kairi!  Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, the Heartless are gone!  They're never gonna show up again, we totally shut the door in their faces and locked it up tight!"

 

This announcement seemed to call for celebrations consisting of high fives, makeshift cups of coconut juice, and some good-natured butt-kicking.  Kairi laughed and Roxas watched in bemusement as Sora and the other three kids challenged each other to duels.

 

Eventually, as the sun began to set, Tidus and the others set off for the main island, and Sora began asking Kairi about returning home to Faerie.  "Sora," she gently, "there's something we need to talk about first."

 

Roxas endured another round of explanations, of watching the same horror growing on Sora's face as the truth began to sink in.

 

"Wait, what?  You mean--  But that can't be right, they said that they wouldn't take a Seelie faery's magic by force!"

 

"I'm not Seelie," Roxas pointed out.  "I was their prisoner.  They could do whatever they wanted to me."

 

Sora stared at him.  "Then, I'm...I...."  He suddenly shoved both palms against Roxas's chest, nearly knocking him over.  "Take it back!  Take it back, I don't want your magic if it means you got hurt!"

 

Roxas cried out in pain as his own magic writhed and scratched at him like a frightened cat.  Sora did not know how to return it properly.  "Stop it!"  He shoved Sora's hands away.  "You can keep it.  I don't care.  I can live without it, and you and Kairi...I want you to be happy."  He was surprised to find how much he meant it.  Sora had somehow become important to him, after dreaming about his life for so long.

 

"No.  We'll _never_ be happy knowing that you got hurt for our sake.  Right, Kairi?"

 

"Of course," she said firmly.  "We're not gonna let this stay on our conscience, Roxas.  We're going to give your magic back!"  Then she looked at Sora.  "That is, _after_ Father and the rest get a piece of my mind."

 

Sora smiled and held out his hand.  "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

Kairi took up his fingers, kissed them, then entwined them with her own.  "One step ahead of you."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

They found the Seelie court in total bloody chaos when they returned.

 

"Whoa!"  Sora threw up a magical shield over the three of them just in time.  A broken axe-head bounced off and went spinning into a corner, leaving a huge dent on the wall.  "What-- What's going on?!"

 

Roxas looked around in horror.  The Unseelie warriors he had aided in coming here were now wreaking havoc in the bright court.  Having a vague idea of the consequences had not prepared him for actually seeing it play out in real life.

 

Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Xaldin were carving out deadly circles around them with their weapons.  Vexen and Larxene cackled like maniacs as they sent crackling spells out in merciless waves, and Demyx and Luxord were callously treating the whole thing like a game, even as people were killed around them.  Xigbar whooped as he sent blast after blast into the crowd from his safe perch above.  Zexion, difficult to detect, slunk around the room in the guise of his own enemies before dealing mind-shattering blows from behind, and Saïx was in a berserk rage near the throne, cutting his way ever closer to the figure of the Seelie king.

 

Ansem himself stood sternly but almost motionlessly with both hands held high, cradling a globe of light that seemed to be drawing most of his power.  Roxas did not even want to imagine what would happen when Saïx reached his target.  Across the room, Xemnas stood just as motionlessly, though he was laughing in triumph as he surveyed the battle.

 

"Where are--?" Roxas choked out, and then he saw them:  Xion and his friends, looking terrified as they huddled in a corner.  Axel raged protectively before them in a flurry of dancing flames.  Any soldier who managed to get past him was savagely assaulted by Riku, who seemed to be holding his own quite well despite wielding nothing but a battered sword hilt.

 

"Sora!"

 

Roxas whirled at the sound of Kairi's cry.  A bizarre sight met his eyes.  Sora was suddenly fighting desperately for his life against a boy whose face mirrored his, down to the last dimple, in every feature except the color of his hair and eyes.

 

"Vanitas!" Roxas shouted.  "Stop it!"

 

"I've been waiting for you," Vanitas hissed at his opponent.  "I'm going to make _you_ the copy, the fake.  I'll kill you and drain the very essence of who you are.  _I_ am going to be the real 'Sora'!"

 

Roxas did the first thing that came into his head.  "Terra!" he screamed.  "Terra!  TERRA!"

 

Then, for the first time in his new existence, he came face to face with the loyal friend who had risked so much for his sake.  Terra stared at him in amazement.  "Ven?" he whispered.

 

"Terra, there's no time!" Roxas cried.  "It's Vanitas--"  He pointed.  "You made him, didn't you?  Stop him!  Stop him before he kills Sora!"

 

The tall warrior looked around, his eyes widening as he took in the carnage.  Then, to Roxas's dismay, he summoned King Eraqus and the entire Unseelie army.  "No, Terra!  You don't understand!"

 

It was too late.  Waves of Unseelie soldiers poured into the writhing court.  They were met by King Ansem's powerful, field-wide blow, which had been released at last; yet, although a great many of the dark warriors were struck down, the survivors howled back immediately, driven into a fierce battle rage.

 

"Terra, _please_!  You have to stop them!  Terra, _don't let him kill Sora_!"

 

Terra's attention moved back to where it was supposed to be.  With a few swift steps, he was suddenly between the hero and his doppelganger, fixing Vanitas with a glare as he caught the replica's blade with his own.  "Vanitas, what are you doing?  I thought you said the trail had gone cold again!  But Ven's _right here_ in Faerie, why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"You are no longer my master," Vanitas hissed, his golden eyes darkening with rage.  "Once I defeat Sora...once I become him...I'm going to kill you."

 

Terra's eyes widened.  "How long have you been like this?" he asked in bewilderment.

 

"For months," Kairi called to him.  "Vanitas was corrupted by your fallen king.  He's been feeding you false information for a long time."

 

It was Terra's turn to let his expression darken with anger.  He ripped his Keyblade up and out, throwing Vanitas back.  "I don't want to believe it, Vanitas, but it seems to be true.  I can't let you continue to exist."

 

"Just _try_ and put an end to me!" Vanitas screamed.  "I'll run you through first!"  He flung himself savagely at his former master.

 

They struck brutally at each other until Terra's movements had noticeably begun to slow.  Yet, despite both that and the blood running down his armor, Terra's face and voice betrayed no sign of pain as he finally held his blade to the replica's throat.  "I regret this, but it has to be done.  I'm sorry, Vanitas.  Farewell."

 

"Sentimental fool," Vanitas hissed.  Instantly, the Keyblade had disappeared from Sora's startled grip and materialized in the replica's.  "Die!"

 

Terra choked in surprise and pain as the weapon met his flesh.  He stumbled back, but before he could defend himself, or Vanitas could even strike another blow, another blade came driving straight through the replica's chest.

 

Shuddering, Vanitas weakly turned his head, trying to glance behind him.  "You...."

 

Roxas withdrew Oblivion, and the dark replica slumped forward.  "I," Roxas said in a steely voice, "am really sick of standing by and watching my friends get hurt."

 

Vanitas's eyes closed, and he fell.  His body completely dissolved away before it hit the ground.

 

"That was really creepy," Sora remarked.

 

Kairi ran forward and laid her hands on Terra, casting a healing spell.  He looked at the Seelie princess in surprise for a minute, then said with a hesitant smile, "Um...thank you."

 

She smiled back.  "We're not enemies, the two of us."

 

He bowed his head.  "I believe that."

 

With Vanitas gone, Roxas's priorities shifted.  He began making his way as fast as he could to his helpless friends.  He sensed Terra and the others trying to follow him as he pushed through the battle, trying to defend himself with his Keyblades without damaging anyone else too badly.

 

Behind him, he sensed the fabric between the worlds parting, and heard Naminé's voice.  "No!  Oh, no, Aqua, stop them!"

 

"Princess--"

 

"Please help Riku and the others!"

 

Aqua was at his side.  For a moment, their eyes met.  "Are you angry at me?" Roxas asked, his voice coming out unintentionally casual.  For the first time in a long time, he remembered what it was like to be a heartless fey creature.

 

"Of course I am," she growled.  "But unless you are planning to hinder me now, there are orders to follow.  I have no time to waste on you."

 

"Suits me fine."

 

Roxas had a bad moment when he approached Axel, who was almost too fried to recognize him, but then the flaming chakram halted just in front of Roxas's face and withdrew.  Axel, even his flesh and hair completely ablaze, met his eyes.  "Go help them!  I can't last much longer, at least not without pulling tricks you'd really, really hate me for!"

 

Roxas nodded and charged on, throwing himself to his knees next to Olette.  "You guys okay?"

 

"Y...Yes, but...oh, Roxas...."

 

They had never seen war.  They were so, so innocent.  "I'll protect you," he promised.

 

Naminé grasped his sleeve.  "Roxas, I think I can stop them, but I need a diversion!"

 

He looked around wildly and saw Kairi hurrying up to them.  Sora was trying to break up the fight that had ignited between Axel and Terra.  "Kairi, we--"

 

"I know just the thing," Kairi said quickly.  She turned away.  "You two, _cut it out_ , you're on the same side!  Sora, come here!"

 

A minute later, the entire battlefield was suddenly engulfed in light.  Roxas was completely blinded by it.  His eyes began to tear up, and he hid them in his sleeve for protection.  It went on and on.  He heard Naminé start to gasp, heard Kairi cry out, but could do nothing to help them.

 

"Xion!  Take my hand, we can't do it alone!"

 

 _'How can they see anything in this?'_ Roxas thought in amazement.

 

Then it was over.  He just had time to notice that Naminé was unconscious - and now glowing very brightly - before he was distracted by the sight of Sora collapsing backward into Riku's arms.  "Idiot," the older boy muttered.  "You didn't have to overdo it."

 

"Had to...do my best," Sora mumbled weakly.  Then he smiled.  "Good to see you too, Riku.  I looked for you on the Islands, but you weren't there."

 

"...Man, you really are stupid," Riku murmured, smiling.

 

"Eh?!"

 

Kairi, also glowing, was on her knees and looked like she was on the point of passing out.  Xion was outlined in silvery light as well, shuddering and gasping.  Whatever they all had done, it apparently had a profound impact on every single faery in the vast court.

 

Axel, dropping his weapons and now shedding soot with every movement, was stumbling and cursing, flapping his hands as if they hurt; not a single flame was left.  Terra held a hand to his head, wincing.  Aqua was looking around in bewilderment.  The violence below had stopped almost entirely - instead, wails of confusion and horror were rising up as soldiers waved their arms, knocked at their weapons or clutched at their heads.  Even the kings, Ansem and Eraqus, seemed slumped and exhausted, their expressions astonished.  Xemnas was observing everything with a frown, apparently no closer to understanding what had happened than anyone else.

 

Kairi struggled to her feet and staggered forward.  Roxas immediately took her arm to steady her, and she smiled at him gratefully.  "Listen up," she called.  Her voice rang out over the court, clearly audible.  Everyone turned to her, murmuring in surprise and anger but keeping the volume low enough to hear her.  "You all are being _idiots_ , slicing each other to pieces.  Naughty kids who break their toys get punished, so that's exactly what my sister and I have done.  Not a single one of you has a scrap of magic left."

 

Howls of outrage rang out at that.  Many of the soldiers surged up toward the Seelie princess, but found their way blocked by the still formidable Terra, Aqua, Axel, Roxas, Riku, and even the battered Sora.

 

"Halt!" King Ansem's powerful voice thundered, the mere sound of it stopping most of the angry warriors in their tracks.  "Daughter," he went on sternly, "even for you and Naminé, this is a great feat you have accomplished."  He sounded both proud and not entirely happy.

 

Kairi grinned.  "We had a little help," she said, glancing at Sora and then at Xion, who shrank back in an apparent attempt to disappear into the wall.  "Anyway - here's the deal.  I'm pretty disgusted with faeries right now.  I don't want to have anything to do with people who _lie_ ," many of them winced at the accusation, "who claim to be children of light and yet prove themselves to be cold, cruel, merciless, greedy, dishonest, backstabbing cowards."

 

"You speak as a human would," Ansem said angrily.  "This is why I objected to your choice, Kairi.  The mortal boy and his world has damaged your thinking."

 

"They've _opened my eyes_ ," Kairi insisted.  "They've showed me what true love and kindness are, instead of empty fey imitations.  The mortal world may be ugly, but there is beauty to be found within.  This realm?  A sparkling illusion that covers darkness and corruption.  I would rather face the ugliness head on than know that it is there but hidden from me."

 

Ansem's voice had a steely edge.  "What do you intend to do?"

 

She planted her feet and put her hands on her hips, the shadows under her eyes the only hint of strain from containing so much captured power.  "Sora and I don't want to live here anymore.  We don't want to _be_ like you anymore.  We're leaving...and we're never coming back."  Horrified cries went up from the listening Seelie, and mocking jeers from the Unseelie.  "You can have Faerie, but you won't have Ven anymore, and you won't have us.  Grow up and sort out your problems on your own power."

 

"Kairi."  Ansem looked angry and...a little worried.  "You are being rash.  You mean to leach Faerie of the very matter it survives and flourishes on?  You mean to leave a void in your own court, to destroy it?  I had not thought that you, my daughter, housed such callousness in your heart."

 

"You'll get your magic back," Kairi retorted.  "And I'm pretty sure you'll get a princess, too.  I'm not that mean."  She smiled at Xion, holding out her hand.  Staring, the little dark-haired girl warily reached out and allowed herself to be led forward.  "So, Xion, have you been scared off by this mess yet?"

 

She shook her head.  "No," she said softly.  "I knew it would be like this.  I...I'm not...like you."  Kairi's smile seemed to encourage her.  "I - I want that beauty, even if it's not pure.  I want to live in a place where feelings aren't so...strong.  Where they're not as painful."

 

Kairi nodded.  "I hoped you would say that.  Do you want to be a faery princess, Xion?"

 

Xion stared at her.

 

"It's your life's wish, isn't it?  Would you like me to grant it?"

 

"Yes," Xion whispered.

 

Kairi closed her eyes as a halo shimmered into sight over her head.  "I, Kairi of the Seelie, renounce my claim to royalty and convey my title henceforth on Xion, friend of my heart."  The halo vanished and reappeared over Xion, shining briefly before fading back out of sight.  Kairi opened her eyes and smiled.  "Help my sister, Xion.  Be her balance, and make our court thrive."

 

"Thank you," the girl said reverently.  "I am...in your debt."

 

Kairi affectionately kissed her cheek.  "There are no debts between us."  Then she disappeared and rematerialized in front of her father, who gazed down at her gravely.  "Good-bye, Father."  Wordlessly, he reached to embrace her.  She held onto him for a long moment, then pulled back, smiled at him, and flashed back to where her allies were gathered.  She threw her arms around her guardian's neck.  "You've been a good friend, Aqua."

 

"Don't make me choose," Aqua whispered fiercely, holding her close and beginning to weep.

 

"Take care of Naminé and Xion.  I'll miss you."  Kairi gently disentangled herself and went over to Roxas.  She laid one hand against his chest and glanced back meaningfully at Sora, who stared at her blankly until Axel dug a sharp elbow into his side and whispered something to him.

 

"Oh!  Right."  Sora came over and set his hand next to Kairi's.  Roxas could feel his magic being guided by hers, and then....

 

For the first time, he realized that the forcible removal had fractured his heart, that all this time he had been missing a central part of who he was.  Now his lost magic came flooding back in, making him whole again.  There was a strange sensation on his face, and he raised his hand to find that tears were sliding down it.

 

Kairi took his hand in her left, and Sora's in her right.  She smiled.  "Let's go home, guys."  She took a few purposeful steps.  Sora twisted around, reaching out his other hand to Riku, who took hold of it.  Roxas held out his other hand as well.  With one last, disbelieving look around, Hayner ran to grab it, followed closely by Pence and Olette.  Roxas's eyes met Axel's one last time.

 

Then they were stepping through the borders of the world.  As they went, Roxas could sense Kairi discarding every ounce of magic that she had been holding.  The resulting sounds of tumult quickly faded, and soon they were among the stars and paths of other worlds, their feet pointed toward their true home.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Back in Faerie, as a host of Seelie guards came flocking to shield their princesses from the resumed battle, Xion somehow knew exactly what she was supposed to do, but she was frozen.  She could not make her body move, could not bring herself to even look anyone in the eye.

 

Then a black-gloved hand appeared before her, beckoning imperiously.  "Mind coughing up my magic, kiddo?"

 

Xion looked up into Axel's emerald eyes, and gulped.  She laid her palm over his and hesitantly tried releasing what had belonged to him.

 

It felt at first like a drain had been unplugged, like raw power was being painfully sucked from her body.  Axel, cursing, managed to stop it somehow.  They stared at each other.  Then he sighed and gripped her hand.  It felt reassuring.  "You trying to kill me or something?  Look, let me find it myself, you have no clue what you're doing."

 

"Okay," she whispered, humiliated.  As Axel worked, she looked over to see Aqua desperately trying to revive Naminé.  An idea occurred to her that she was almost too cowed to act on, but she had been so useless that she had to do something, especially now that everyone was relying on her.  She was afraid that if the unconscious Naminé could not get rid of the magic that had overwhelmed her, she might never wake up unless someone else gave her relief.

 

Hesitantly, Xion reached out with her magic, touching Naminé's as lightly as possible.  Even then, the sudden flood of power was almost too much, but Axel was holding her tightly, shouting something in her ear, the only thing keeping her on her feet, and somehow with his guidance she was able to control the flow just enough to where she did not pass out.  She could almost see it, so much magic from both courts rushing from Naminé, through her, and then out to its rightful possessors.  Naminé was waking up, everyone was shouting, lights were flaring and spells were igniting, and just when Xion thought she was going to die from it, Naminé's hands were on her shoulders and it was over.

 

Gasping for breath, Xion weakly lifted her head, wishing that she was at least strong enough to stand on her own rather than dangle limply in Axel's grip like some swooning heroine.  "Oi!" he was yelling at her, "Snap out of it!"

 

"I did," she mumbled.  "You can let go now."

 

He started to, but then promptly resumed his hold when she began to collapse.  "Dummy.  Don't try to play it tough when you're so new at this, it's not cool at all."

 

A part of her shrank back, but Xion found herself smiling a little, too.  "You're actually a nice guy, aren't you," she told him.

 

Axel glared at her, blushing.  "Knock it off."

 

Naminé had moved past them and was calling out to Xemnas and Eraqus, who looked ready to tear each other's throats out.  "Each of you got _exactly_ half of the Unseelie king's magic for now.  You can decide between yourselves which of you will rule and get it all."

 

"And you will do this _away_ from my court," Ansem commanded.  "I warn you both, whoever wins the Unseelie throne will contend with me next.  Once again, our people shall be at war."

 

"It's never going to end," Terra realized.  "More fighting, more sacrifices, more good people lost...."  He looked over at the allies who were left.  "And Ven's still gone.  Even that much, I've failed at."

 

"No worse than I have," Aqua said angrily, clenching one fist.  "I couldn't keep either of my charges safe."

 

"Yo."  Axel moved up between them, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  "I have a proposition for you two...."

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

"Seriously, I'm gonna make shirts!" Hayner fumed.  " _I survived an insane fairy war, and all I got was this lousy T-shirt._ "

 

"Come on, Hayner," Pence pointed out.  "At least we're, you know.  Alive."

 

"That is so true," Olette sighed.  "I thought we were going to die."

 

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," Roxas started to apologize, then paused.  "Though you _did_ insist."

 

"Who knew fairies were so evil," Hayner sniffed.  "I'm never gonna look at the little flower-lickers the same way again."

 

"Hey," Kairi started to say indignantly, "I may...kind of have the same opinion, but I still resent that!"

 

"So, Sora."  Everyone looked at Riku - perhaps with a newfound respect, after having seen him prove himself so capable during the battle.  "What are you going do now?  Stay here, or get Roxas to take you and Kairi back to the Islands?"

 

"Hm, I dunno."  Sora turned to Roxas.  "Hey, I was thinking.  If you can travel between worlds now like I used to be able to - you wanna go see 'em with me?"

 

"Sora!" Kairi scolded.  "You can't cheat and get Roxas to do magic for you now that you can't use it yourself!"

 

"No, it's okay," Roxas said slowly.  "I...I don't ever want to see Faerie again, but...I don't know.  Traveling around to other places - it sounds fun.  Especially now that I _can_."  Now that his powers were back.  Now that his suppressed curiosity had been freed.  Now that he would be able to walk miles away from Twilight Town, however far he wanted, and still live.  He thought of the keys in his pockets and smiled - he did not need to borrow Naminé's power anymore.  The iron weapons that only one of royal blood could wield were in his full possession again.

 

"Cool!  I'll get to see all my friends again.  I'll introduce you to everyone, Roxas!  It'll be great!"

 

Roxas smiled at the other boy's enthusiasm.  "Sure."

 

"And you're bringing us too, right?" Hayner said insistently.

 

Pence and Olette laughed.  "So now it's going to be _I traveled to other worlds, and all I got was this--_?"

 

"Hey, cut it out, it's not gonna be like that this time!"

 

The air began to ripple behind them.  "The gate," Roxas gasped.  "Someone's coming from Faerie."  Everyone grouped together, watching the emerging figures warily - then relaxed in recognition.

 

The tallest newcomer smiled, resting one hand on his hip.  "Hey, Ven.  You think you could stand some more company, off here in exile?"

 

"Terra!"  Roxas surged forward, clasping his friend's arm in greeting and smiling up at him, as he had not had time to do before.  "Really?  You really plan to stay here?"

 

"Yeah.  It's not worth living in Faerie without you."

 

"Hey!" Kairi exclaimed, "What are you doing here, Aqua?  You're supposed to be back there, guarding Naminé and Xion!"

 

"They have plenty of guards," Aqua said defensively.  "And I...I couldn't abandon you here, with all these Unseelie prowling around."

 

"Who's prowling?" the third newcomer grumbled.  "Just wanted to hang out here with the cool people, that's all."

 

Roxas smiled, going over to him.  "Axel.  I'm...glad you came."

 

The fire sprite grinned back.  "Well, you've always been hopeless without me around."

 

"Hey, I did okay for myself here before you creeps showed up!"

 

"Yeah, and it was such a drag getting your magic back thanks to us creeps, right?"

 

"Well...."

 

Pence held up his hand.  "Hey, if all you faeries are gonna live here, you're gonna have to promise to play nice."

 

"Yeah," Hayner broke in.  "No wrecking the town or having magic fights or whatever."

 

The five non-humans sized each other up.

 

"Oh, come on!" Sora exclaimed.  "Who cares about the whole Seelie vs. Unseelie thing, we're all friends!  We should be able to get along."

 

"I will not cause trouble if they behave themselves," Aqua said, frowning.

 

"Why should we behave ourselves when we've got such tasty temptation to fall for?" Axel purred, sliding close.  He laid an arm around her shoulders and winked, though his gaze was a bit too low to be directed at her face.

 

Aqua glared and reached to knock his hand away, but Terra beat her to it.  "See, this kind of thing is why the Seelie think we're all jerks," he huffed.  Aqua blinked at him in surprise.

 

Axel laughed and backed off.  "Hey, I was just teasing.  You want her, you're welcome to her."

 

Color flared in Terra's cheeks.  "I didn't mean--!"

 

"How dare you suggest--!" Aqua was saying at the same time.

 

Kairi giggled.  "Oh, why not, Aqua?  Terra seems like a nice guy, and it's not like you have a lot of other options here in exile.  Unless you can find a mortal who doesn't mind having a spellcaster for a girlfriend."

 

"Princess, _please_ ," Aqua said in a strained tone, as Terra crossed his arms and stared off into the distance, blushing harder than ever.

 

" _I_ didn't mind having a spellcaster for a girlfriend," Sora said, a little anxiously.

 

"I know you didn't," Kairi cooed, kissing him on the nose.

 

"Hey, don't start with the PDA in front of girlfriendless people!" Hayner ordered.

 

Riku shook his head in exasperation.  "And here I thought I was finally done with you stupid faeries...."

 

"At least now we're not trying to steal your best friend," Roxas pointed out.

 

"Hmph."

 

"Who tried to steal your best friend?" Sora said in confusion.

 

"...."

 

"Hey," Olette spoke up, "who feels like celebrating?"

 

"Celebrating what?" Hayner grumped.

 

Pence laughed.  "Well, surviving that battle, for one thing."

 

"Getting all our magic back," Axel offered, playfully raising his hand like they were at school.

 

"Having life make sense again," Roxas suggested.

 

Riku shook his head, his mouth quirking a small grin.  "Having someone around to pwn."

 

Terra smiled at Roxas.  "Finding people we lost."

 

"Yes," Aqua agreed, giving Kairi a little hug.

 

"Definitely."  Kairi squeezed Aqua back and then turned to glomp Sora.  "And having amazing boyfriends."

 

"And girlfriends," Sora added.

 

"Aw, stop rubbing it in!" Hayner complained.  "But yeah, we should totally do ice cream or something!"

 

"Ice cream," Axel said dreamily.  "We can eat all the ice cream we want here...."

 

"Do they have ice cream in Faerie?" Pence asked.

 

"Nope.  Me and Ven used to sneak over to Earth all the time to get some."

 

"Oh!" Roxas exclaimed.  "That reminds me."  He pulled something out of his pocket.  "Do you still have yours, Pence?"

 

"Another WINNER stick!" Hayner yelled happily.  "Score!"

 

"Here it is," Pence announced, waving his in the air.

 

"What is a winner stick?" Aqua said suspiciously, nudging Kairi behind her.

 

"It's this weird thing humans invented with their science magic that can put you in a coma if you stick it up your nose," Axel told her.  Roxas kicked him in the ankle.  Teeeeechnically it was not a lie, but it stretched the truth pretty far.  Roxas was rather impressed that Axel had managed to say it with a straight face, since most faeries would not have been able to.

 

"What are you talking about?" Sora exclaimed.  "It's just an ice cream stick.  You eat ice cream off it."

 

"Let's just save time and show them," Olette laughed.  "Don't worry, Aqua, you can't fall into a coma from sticking an ice cream stick up your nose."

 

"Well, you can," Riku corrected, "it'd just be really hard."

 

"Would it be an effective battle technique?" Terra asked curiously.

 

"Uh...probably not."

 

There was enough room for all of them around the top of the clock tower, where they ate their ice cream and enjoyed each other's company.  As high as they were, they could see that the town's Seelie barrier against the Heartless had vanished, no longer needed now that Xehanort was gone and his shadow armies trapped forever behind the door to Kingdom Hearts.  The world beyond had been completely restored, once again bright and populated.

 

Sora told stories about his adventures, often eagerly interrupted by Kairi and Riku.  Terra and Aqua's frequent arguments started to take on an almost friendly tone after a while.  Pence and Olette teased Hayner every time he bragged too much, and Axel choked on the ice cream's saltiness, declaring that the recipe must have changed a little - for the better.

 

Roxas simply sat happily, listening to them all and basking in the presence of his friends.  Life was good.

 

o.o.o.o.o

 

Roxas did not dream of Sora that night - the connection between them had been severed, and his sleep was finally peaceful.  Instead, it was Naminé who appeared, coming to join him where he sat alone on the clock tower.

 

_For a while, they gazed out at the town in companionable silence, not speaking.  Then he turned to face her.  "Naminé?  Is this real?"_

_She smiled at him.  "What does your heart say?"_

_Gently, as if her hand was a bird, he took hold of it and laid it against his chest.  "You're here.  So am I.  This may be just a dream, but our hearts are still connected."_

_She nodded, happiness and relief spreading across her features like dawn.  "Yes.  I'm so glad, Roxas."  She left her hand resting in his, seeming content to leave it there for as long as he cared to hold it._

_"Naminé.  I'm never going back to Faerie."_

_"Mm."_

_"Will you ever come here?  Even just for a little while?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"...Naminé."_

_"Yes, Roxas?"_

_He took a deep breath.  "I'd really like to see you again."_

_She smiled.  "Do you believe that we will meet in the future?"_

_He met her eyes.  Somehow, he knew that it was not really a question...or at least, not the one it seemed to be.  "Yes," he said decisively._

_In the way of dreams, there was no longer a girl sitting beside him.  What he cradled against his chest was now truly a bird, with pure white feathers and deep, trustful eyes.  "Naminé," he whispered, "I...."_

 

o.o.o

 

He woke up.  For a while, he stared at the ceiling with his fist still clenched against his chest.  Slowly, he sat up and looked down at what was clutched in his hand:  a single white feather.  Roxas smiled.

 

"Then again, I think I'll wait to tell you that until we're face to face."

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  Editing most of this fic was just the usual angst, I didn't hit any real problems 'til the end of chapter 5.  That's basically the Chapter of Exposition, and I realized that I had a couple of glaring plot holes on my hands, which extended into chapter 6.  **I managed to fix them with some frustration, but I was very tired by that time and may not have done the best job.**   Sorry about that.  I'm also not happy with Hayner and his friends' reactions at the end.  I'll try to work on those issues _if_ I ever do a future re-edit.

 

**Faeries can't lie, by the way.  So in this fic, accusing a faery of lying is pretty serious stuff.**

 

For once, I actually don't have any ideas for future installments at this time.  I do, however, have several other KH Faerie AUs in the works, so keep an eye out for those if you liked this one.  The story I'll probably post soonest will focus on the BBS trio.


End file.
